Through Time and Space
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Un an après la destruction du Nerada,L'Enterprise accueil deux étranges nouveaux passagers.Ces jumeaux semblent avoir une histoire fascinante et semble venir de loin.Kirk et les autres seront entrainés dans une aventure qu'ils ne pouront pas oublier.
1. The Twins are back

_**Lily jolie Online : Coucou tout le monde! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic!! L'idée m'a frappé alors que je discutait avec une amie! Jay mon vieux tu va probablement encore me traiter de folle quand tu comprendra qui sont certains personnages! Enfin j'espère que sa vous plaira comme toujours!! Bonne Lecture :P**_

* * *

**Through Space and Time**

**Prologue : The Twin are back**

Le printemps s'étirait encore dans la baie de San Fransisco alors que le Capitaine James Tiberius Kirk fêtait avec ses membres d'équipages et amis leur première année de voyage. Cela faisait un an jour pour jour qu'ils avaient détruit le Nérada, vengés la mort de Georges Kirk et les habitants de la planète Vulcain. Jim, Spock, Sulu, Chekov, Scotty et Uhura étaient tous assis à une table de la terrasse d'un grand restaurant où ils avaient décidés d'aller pour l'occasion. Alors que tout le monde discutait gaiement, Bones arriva en même temps que les entrés. Alors qu'il saluait l'assemblée en prenant place aux côtés de Jim, ce dernier lui parla.

- Alors, Bones! Lança Jim. Toi qui déteste être en retard pourquoi arrive tu juste à temps pour manger?  
- J'ai appris quelque chose d'intéressant en sortant de l'Académie! Répondit Bones, s'attirant l'intérêt des autres.  
- Quelque chose nous consernant? Demanda Jim, curieux.  
- Il parait que nous auront deux nouveaux membres d'équipage sur l'_Enterprise_! Lança Bones, fier de son effet de surprise.  
- Et pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant? Demanda Jim.  
- J'ai surpris une conversation entre deux de nos supérieurs, ils vont nous l'annonçer demain. Répondit Bones.  
- Et tu sais quoi sur eux? Demanda Sulu.  
- D'abors ce sont des jumeaux, un gars et une fille. Reprit Bones. Ensuite, il parait qu'ils sont vraiment étranges. En fait ils ne savent même pas d'où ils viennent vraiment. De la terre où de n'importe quelle planète!  
- Et ils veulent nous les collés sur l'_Enterprise!_ s'exclama Uhura.  
- Enfin, repris Jim, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler boulot, mais pour fêter!

Tous approuvèrent Jim et entâmèrent leur repas tout en parlant de tout et de rien. À la table voisine, une jeune femme rousse gloussait alors que son compagnon souriait. Alors Starfleet se demandait encore d'où ils vennaient? La jeune femme regarda son frère et lui fit un sourire doux. S'ils savaient, à Starfleet! Et si leurs voisins de tables savaient pourquoi ils se joignaient à leur équipage, et surtout, s'ils savaient ce que eux ils étaient, ce serait la pagaille assurée! Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain rigola à cette pensée alors que sa sœur devenait nostalgique. Voyant le drôle d'air de sa sœur, il lui demanda à quoi elle pensait.

- Oh, pas grand-chose en fait! Répondit-elle. Je me disais juste que Rubis et Diamond auraient sans doutes adorés cette époque. Elle me manque beaucoup tu sais.  
- Et il me manque également. Soupira le jeune homme. Nous avons vécus si longtemps avec eux, mais tu sais comme moi qu'ils n'étaient pas éternels. Il serait peut-être temps de se choisirs de nouveaux familiés tu ne crois pas?  
- Je sais, je sais! Répondit la jeune femme en soupirant. Après tout, ils n'auraient sans doute pas voulus qu'on reste ainsi aussi longtemps.  
- Ça tu peux le dire! Rigola le jeune homme. Cela fait quand même deux cents ans qu'ils sont morts tout les deux!  
- On devrait réglé cela cette nuit! Rigola la jeune femme. J'imagine la tête qu'ils feront en nous voyant débarquer!  
- Toujours aussi joueuse ma chère sœur? Répondit malicieusement le jeune homme.  
- Maraudeur un jour, maraudeur toujours ne disaient-ils pas? Rigola la jeune femme au souvenir d'anciens amis.  
- Et oui! Répondit-il simplement.

Les deux jumeaux quittèrent le restaurant à la nuit tombée alors que la fête continuait à battre son plein à la table voisine. Les deux jumeaux s'enfoncèrent dans la ruelle voisine du restaurants et y disparurent. Du côté de Jim et de ses amis, la fête continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Ils quittèrent le restaurant vers trois heure du matin, ayant totalement oublier leurs futurs équipiers.

Quand Jim entra à l'Académie avec Bones le lendemain matin, l'atmosphère était étrange dans les corridors. Les rumeurs allaient bon train sur deux personnes très bizares se baladant avec des animaux sauvages à leurs côtés, et surtout, en liberté. Jim et Bones se regardèrent perplexe, se demandant ce qu'il ce passait dans cette école. Ils attègnirent finalement la salle d'audiance où ils étaient attendus et trouvèrent à la porte Spock, Sulu, Chekov, Scotty et Uhura. Ils discutèrent ensemble un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient invités à entrés. Les personnes qu'ils trouvèrent à l'intérieur de la salle étaient sans conteste celles qui alimentaient les rumeurs. Ils étaient deux, assurément frères et sœurs. La jeune femme était grande et mince. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un roux tendre. Ils étaient si longs qu'ils lui arrêtaient aux reins. Ses yeux bleus glaciers étaient rusés et rieurs et son visage fin était très beau. Elle portait une jupe taille haute noire et un chemisier de satin bleu nuit à manche court. Les couleurs foncées de ses vêtements mettaient en valeurs l'albatre de sa peau parfaite. Avec les escarpins à talon noir vernis qu'elle avait aux pieds et la posture fière qu'elle avait, elle était magnifique.

Son frère lui était légèrement plus grand qu'elle. En plus d'être grand il était svelte et musclé. Ses cheveux châtains lui arrêtaient aux épaules et étaient savament coiffés pour avoir l'air décoiffés. Son regard, du même bleu glacier que ceux de sa soeur, était tout autant rieur et rusés que ceux de la jeune femme. Il portait un jeans ceintré de couleur noir et une chemise de satin moulante de la même couleur. Dans une de ses mains il tenait un veston de cuir noir et aux pieds il portait des basquettes noires. Tout comme pour sa sœur, la couleur foncée des vêtements faisait ressortir l'albatre de sa peau parfaite.

Les deux étaient en train de discuter à voix basse et la jeune femme rigolait de temps à autre aux paroles de son frère. Quand Jim et les autres s'approchèrent ils demeurèrent stupéfait. Non seulement les rumeurs étaient fondées, mais en plus il ne sagissait pas de n'importe quel animal sauvage. Assis aux côtés de la jeune femme qui avait une main posée sur sa grosse tête, trônait fièrement un tigre du bengal immence qui devait faire dans les 200 ou 300 kilos. Il était imposant et avait quelque chose de totalement magnifique. Du côté du jeune homme, tranquilement en train de roupiller à ses pieds, se tenait un renard arctique totalement blanc malgré le printemps plus qu'avancé. C'est curieux et un peu nerveux face au tigre que Jim et ses amis s'approchèrent afin qu'on leur présente les deux énergumènes.


	2. Voilà qui nous sommes

_**Lily Jolie Online : Bon matin tout le monde!! Il est présentement 6h06 du matin chez moi et je m'en vais dormir après cette nuit d'insomnie! (Encore que je ne m'endore pas XD) lol enfin voici le chapitre 1! Il est assez long, mais il s'agit de la biographie, bien que très résumé, complète de la vie des jumeaux. J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme toujours! Bonne lecture et bonne journée XD**_

* * *

**Through Space and Time**

**  
Chapitre Un : Voilà qui nous sommes**

Quand les jumeaux virent arrivés Jim et son équipage, le regard de la jeune femme s'éclaira étrangement alors que son frère semblait très surpris. Leurs vis-a-vis en furent intrigués mais ne dirent rien. Uhura, Sulu et Scotty eurent un mouvement de recul quand le grand tigre se leva pour se balader dans la pièce, comme s'il était ennuyer par ce qui ce passait. Comme pour renforcer cette expression, la jeune femme rigola en regardant l'animal allé dormir plus loin. Le renard blanc, lui n'avait pas bouger d'un poil. Finalement, un homme noir du nom de Carter, l'un des dirigeant de Starfleet, s'approcha et entâma les présentations.

- Bon matin tout le monde! Débuta-t-il. Tout les deux, reprit-il à l'adresse des jumeaux, je veux vous présenter vos nouveaux équipiers. Voici votre capitaine, Jim Kirk. Son second, monsieur Spock. Messieurs Sulu, Chekov, McCoy et Scott ainsi que miss Uhura respectivements pilote, enseigne chargé de la navigation, médecin en chef, ingénieur en chef et officier en charge des communications.  
- Enchantés de faire votre connaissance à tous! Répondirent d'un bel unisson les jumeaux.  
- Vous tous, reprit Carter, je voudrais vous présenter vos deux nouveaux membre sur l'Enterprise. Ils feront partis de la sécurité.  
- Je m'appelle Kali Werdraght et voici mon frère jumeaux, Jay. Reprit la jeune femme.  
- Et voici nos familiers. Enchaîna Jay. LE tigre, le familier de Kali, ce nomme Paddy et le renard polaire, mon familier, ce nomme Moony. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter devant eux, enfin surtout devant Paddy, ils sont innofencifs tant que nous ne leur ordonnons pas d'attaquer.  
- Enfin, reprit Kali en riant, Paddy a mauvait caractère d'après ce que j'ai pu constater alors il gronde beaucoup, mais ne mord pas. Vous voyez? Reprit Kali en riant après un grondement du tigre.  
- Vous êtes sûr qu'ils sont sans danger? Demanda Kirk.  
- Ne vous en faites pas, Capitaine! Répondit Jay. Nous sommes encore en train de faire connaissance, mais ce sont toujours les familiers qui choisissent leurs maîtres et non l'inverse alors il n'y a rien a craindre.  
- S'ils ne voulaient pas nous obéir ils ne seraient pas ici! Ajouta Kali.  
- Vous avez l'air de savoir de quoi vous parlez en tout cas! Reprit Jim, rassurer.  
- Oui! Reprit Kali. Il y a pas si longtemps nous avions d'autres familiers, mais ils sont décédés pour nous sauver la vie.  
- Kali avait une panthère nommée Rubis et j'avais un loup blanc nommé Diamond! Poursuivit Jay. Nous travaillons toujours en duo avec nos familiers. Ils sont comme une extension de nous.  
- Bon désolé de vous intérompre mais je dois y aller! Dit alors Carter. Miss Werdraght, je compte sur vous pour l'ordre de mission! Et capitaine Kirk, allez donc leur faire visiter l'Enterprise!

Sans attendre de réponse, Carter salua tout le monde et quitta la salle. Kali secoua la tête de découragement. La politesse n'était plus ce qu'elle était par les siècles passés! Elle appella Paddy qui les rejoint tranquillement alors que Jim les conduisit jusqu'aux engards où était la navette qui les mèneraient sur le vaisseau. Une fois tout le monde à bord de l'Enterprise, les yeux de Kali s'illuminèrent. Elle adorait les voyages dans l'espace. Dès les premiers essais de la jeune Starfleet elle c'était engagée rapidement suivie de Jay. Il c'était vite révélé qu'elle et Jay ferait partie de la sécurité. Après tout, avec leurs pouvoirs ils étaient parfait pour cela. Mais Jay et elle voyait leur nouvelle aventure d'un tout autre œil. Pendant 150 ans, ils avaient voyager dans l'espace presque sans interruption. Jusqu'à il y a 20 ans. Exceptionellement, Jay avait dû rester sur terre et Kali était partie seule en mission, enfin avec les 800 autres personnees de l'équipage. Elle n'avait pas put sauver la première personne à laquelle elle s'attachait depuis la mort des maraudeurs 200 quelques années plus tôt. L'une des rares personnes à laquelle elle c'était autant attachée. Même plus que les maraudeurs et Silver d'une certaine façon. Depuis, elle n'avait plus voulu retourner sur un vaisseau. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'ils y soient obligés. Kali avait hurlée pendant un moment qu'elle ne voulait pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le nom du capitaine avec qui ils voyageraient. Elle avait immédiatement arrêtée de crier et c'était mise a sourire. Alors pour Jay voir sa sœur si souriante, les yeux si brillants, c'était vraiment bien. Une fois tous arrivés dans la salle de commandement, le capitaine prit la parole.

- Bienvenue sur mon vaisseau! Dit-il, fier comme un coq. J'espère qu'il vous plait!  
- Pour ça c'est sûr! Rigola Jay. Il est vraiment à la fine pointe de la technologie c'est la première fois que j'en vois un comme ça!  
- Ouais, la dernière fois qu'on est montés dans un vaisseau…débuta Kali avant de ce taire rapidement, ses yeux devenant triste.  
- Euh..Kali est-ce que sa va? Demanda Jim, inquiet du brusque changement chez la jeune femme.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et fixa son regard désemparée dans celui triste de son frère. Il sembla aux autres qu'une discution silencieuse avait lieu entre les deux jumeaux. Les minutes passèrent et les jumeaux changèrent peu à peu d'expression. Finalement, Jay leva les mains en signe de rédition. Kali lui sourit doucement et reprit la parole à voix haute.

- Anyway, Jay, tu sais qu'on devra le faire assez vite, autant le faire maintenant! Lui dit Kali.  
- Je sais mais j'aurais préféré plus tard que plus tôt si tu veux mon avis! Répondit Jay en bougonnant.  
- Tu parles comme si tu avais peur! Rigola Kali.  
- Comme si tu n'avais pas une petite pointe d'angoisse dans le cœur Kali! Répondit Jay.  
- C'en est presque drôle! Répondit pensivement la jeune femme. Avec tout ce qu'on vécu, tout ce qu'on a affrontés sans peur ni angoisse aucune!  
- Heum..désolé de vous déranger mais j'aimerais bien comprendre de quoi vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure puisque visiblement vous avez eut une conversation silencieuse.  
- Et n'oubliez pas le comment! Ajouta Bones.  
- Préparez vous à être surpris alors! Répondit Jay.  
- C'est le plus gros euphémisme de l'année ça! Rigola Kali. Enfin bref, vous avez probablement remarqués plus tôt ce matin le drôle d'air qu'on devait avoir quand nous vous avons vue pour la première fois.  
- En effet, répondit Jim, maintenant que vous en parlez Kali vous sembliez être heureuse de me voir et Jay vous sembliez surpris.  
- Premièrement, reprit Kali avec un sourire espiègle, ce n'est pas parce qu'on avoisine les trois millénaires que vous devez nous vouvoyer!  
- Pitié! S'exclama Jay. On n'y est pas encore au 3 000 ans alors arrête d'en parler!!  
- J'avais oubliée que tu détestais changer de millénaire! Répondit en Riant franchement Kali. Bon personne ne fait de crise cardiaque s'il vous plait, je vais être un peu plus sérieuse et vous raconter notre histoire pour arriver au pourquoi de la question qui vient d'être soulevée! Nous sommes nés, Jay et moi, le 18 décembre de l'an 490 avant Jésus Christ dans le sud de l'Angleterre.  
- C'est pas possible! S'exclama Bones en coupant la jeune femme! Comment pourriez vous être ici??  
- Si vous me laissiez raconter vous pourriez comprendre! Rigola Kali. Nous sommes loin d'être humain, ou si peu. Notre mère était mi elfe mi nymphe et notre père mi loup-garou mi Sylvestre et descendait d'une longue lignée de druide. Alors déjà à la naissance nos assandance se sont miraculeusement mélangées et on donner deux enfants déjà très puissants. De part notre héritage elfique nous sommes immortels, notre assandance elfique mélangée à notre assandance loup-garou nous a donné des sens ultra développés, une rapiditée hord du commun et une force extra ordinaire. À 5 ans, je pouvais mettre à terre le guerrier le plus puissant de notre village.  
- Notez ici que l'homme faisait presque 7 pieds et devait faire dans les 200 kilos de muscles! Rigola Jay.  
- Merci de l'ajout! Rigola sa sœur. Dans notre enfance nous avons suivit les enseignements elfiques, sylvestres, druidiques et nymphique. Enfin de 2 à 11 ans. À 11 ans, nous avons découvert que nous possédions, en plus, des pouvoirs magiques autres que ceux dut aux elfes, aux sylvestres, aux druides et aux nymphes. Nos parents nous ont alors confiés à un précepteur. Ce dernier ce nommait Merlin et il est l'un des plus grands sorciers que la terre ai connu. De 11 à 17 ans nous avont donc poursuivit nos apprentissages de la magie avec Merlin.  
- Attend un moment! S'exclama Sulu. Tu parles de Merlin dans le sens de Merlin le magicien des légendes arthuriennes?  
- Celui là même mon cher! Répondit Kali en souriant. Et il ressemble trait pour trait à celui décrit dans les légendes. Une fois nos études terminées, nous avons décidés d'aider à la construction de la communautée magique.  
- À noter également que nous avons arrêtés de vieillir à 21 ans, l'âge de la majorité sylvestre. Ajouta Jay.  
- Ouais, enchaîna Kali, donc je disait qu'après nos études nous avons aidés à construire la communauté magique. Nous avons aidés à créer la plus grande école de magie du monde et nous y avons enseignés pendant au moins 100 ans. Cette école s'appelle Poudlard et d'après ce que je sais, elle se trouve toujours dans le nord de l'Écosse et accueil encore ses 2500 élèves chaques années. Nous avons quittés Poudlard à l'âge de 117 ans après nous être assurés que l'école survive à ses 4 fondateurs, les 2 hommes et 2 femmes que nous avons secondés.  
- Wow, fascinant! S'exclama Chekov. qu'est-ce que vous avez fait après?  
- On a descendu en Italie. Répondit Kali. Nous avions envies de voir le monde. Nous nous sommes instalés à Rome et avons prit plaisir à observer l'Empire romain dans toute sa splendeur et ensuite dans toute sa déchéhance. Jay aimait bien jouer les gladiateurs, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois qu'il a fait semblant de mourir! Moi j'aimais fréquenter les artistes. Puis nous avons fait une mauvaise rencontre. Malgré tout nos pouvoirs magiques, tous nos héritages du sang, nous n'avons pas put échapper à ces créatures. Des vampires. Enfin, en temps normal nous aurions put les vaincres, mais nous avions fêtés avec les gens du peuple une énième victoire de l'armée romaine et nous avions abuser de l'alcool.  
- À notez que cela nous prend énormément d'alcool avant d'être ivre et cela ne dure habituellement pas longtemps. Ajouta Jay. Notre côté elfique nous fait très endurant à l'alcool et l'ensemble de nos races font en sorte d'évacuer toute toxine très rapidement.  
- Ça s'appelle être au mauvait endroit, au mauvais moment! Rigola Kali. J'ai été mordu par une femelle vampire. Heureusement, les quelques gorgées qu'elle a pris a fini d'évacuer l'alcool alors j'ai pu la réduire en cendres d'un sort mais la transformation c'est amorcée. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose du reste de la soirée, mais je sais que c'est à peu près la même chose pour Jay. Le venin vampirique c'est mélanger au reste de notre coktail génétique et cela a été à notre avantage. Habituellement les vampires nouvellement créé, les nouveaux-nés, sont incontrôlables et font massacre par-dessus massacre alors qu'un vampire ne tue généralement que pour se nourrir.

- Oh mais ne paniquez pas! Rigola Jay devant les mines effrayées des autres. Je vous rappelle que c'est arrivé il y a 2500 ans à peu près! Écoutez la suite à la place de vous effrayer pour rien!  
- Donc je disais, reprit Kali en riant, habituellement les nouveaux-nés sont très dangereux. Nous, nous avons immédiatements put contrôler notre soif de sang. Afin de ne pas tenter le diable, nous nous sommes enfoncés dans les bois et nous avons commencer à nous nourrir de sang animal. Nous refusions obstinément de nous nourrir de sang humain.  
- Au début, rigola Jay, Rubis et Diamond ont protester!  
- Au cas où vous ne vous en souveniez pas, reprit Kali, Rubis et Diamond étaient nos anciens familiers. Nous les avions rencontrés à l'âge de 21 ans, pendant un voyage en été. Bref, au début ils n'aimaient pas vraiment le fait que l'on tuait des animaux sauvages mais ils s'y sont fait. Bref, rapidement nous nous sommes fait à notre nature qui n'a fait que nous renforcer. Maintenant, le seul moyen de nous détruire est de nous brûler. Vous pourriez nous démembrer et nous couper en un milliard de morceaux que nous surviverions. Enfin en théorie parce que sa ne me tente pas vraiment de le tester! Nous avons voyagés dans les bois pendant une petite dixaine d'années afin d'être sûr de nous contrôlés. Après nous nous sommes mis à la recherche d'autres vampires et avons finalement mis sur pied un clan de vampire qui aurait la gouvernance de la race.  
- Ouais, répondit Jay, sauf qu'ils n'ont pas tournés comme nous le voulions. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'on les corriges il y a 200 ans !  
- Ces chers Volturi! Répondit pensivement Kali. Je me demande comment ils se portent ceux-là! Enfin, c'est à cause de la part vampirique en nous que notre peau est aussi pâle et semble si parfaite. Elle est plus résistante que le marbre et plus froide que la glace. Habituellement, dû à notre régime alimentaire, nos yeux devraient être dorés comme ceux des autres vampires végétariens, mais grâce à notre assandance elfique, ils sont demeurés bleus. Au fait, si vous voyez quelqu'un avec des yeux rouges, faites vos prières. Les vampires ce nourrissant de sang humain ont les yeux rubis.  
- Ouais, ajouta Jay, c'est pour rajouter à l'effet de peur et le doré ajoute un côté totalement hypnothique!  
- Bon, reprit Kali, suite à cela nous avons beaucoup voyagés en europe. Nous en avons fait le tour jusqu'à ce que soit annoncé la colonisation du nouveau monde. Nous sommes rentrés en Angleterre pour nous embarquer vers les colonies anglaises de la nouvelle-angleterre. Nous avons vue toute l'évolution des colonies, l'établissement des grandes villes comme New-York, Boston et Chicago. Nous avons activement travailler à l'indépence de l'Amérique et nous nous sommes même battus dans la guerre de sécession, chez les confédérés. Nous n'étions pas pour l'esclavagisme mais nous vivions au Texas à l'époque alors on a rejoint l'armée confédérée. Nous avons également fait la premièr et la deuxième guerre mondiale. Après la deuxième guerre nous sommes rentrés en europe. En 1961 nous sommes retournés à Poudlard. La magie évolue constamment et si nous voulons pouvoir garder le contrôle de nos pouvoirs nous devons retourner sur les bancs d'écoles à tout les 500 ans. Évidemment, nous retournons à Poudlard à chaque fois. Pendant tout ces siècles, nous sommes toujours restés en retrait, ou n'avons intéragis que très peu avec les mortels et même avec les autres immortels. Nous nous sommes toujours suffits à nous-même. Enfin, cela jusqu'en 1961 où nous sommes rentrés à Poudlard. Grâce à un sort puissant de rajeunissement, nous nous sommes fait passé pour des élèves de 11 ans. Nous nous sommes fait, après presque 2400 ans, des amis. Les derniers que nous avions eut était les fondateurs de Poudlard lorsque nous avions 20 ans.

- Autant dire il y a une éternitée! Rigola Jay. C'était le bon temps, Poudlard ya pas a dire!  
- Nous nous y sommes amusés c'est vrai! Répondit Kali, nostalgique. Paddy et Moony était les surnoms de deux de nos amis. Paddy étant l'abréviation de Padfood. Ce cher Sirius Black! Moony ce nommait Remus Lupin et il y avait également James Potter dit Cornedrue. Chacun de leurs surnoms allait à leur animal totem. Avec beaucoup de pratique et de puissance magique, certains sorciers réussisent ce que nous appelons des métamorphoses corporelles, c'est-à-dire qu'ils peuvent transformés leurs corps en animal. Remus était un loup-garou et Sirius et James étaient ses meilleurs amis. Pour tenir compagnie au loup et rassurer l'humain, James et Sirius sont devenus des animagus. James se transformait en cerf alors que Sirius était un chien noir, un terre-neuve. Jay et moi nous nous joignions à eux quelques fois.  
- En quoi pouvez-vous vous transformés? Demanda Chekov, impressionnés.  
- Jay se transforme en aigle royal, répondit Kali fièrement, alors que je suis un jaguar. Jay a faillie ce faire manger par le loup quelques fois, mais sinon les soirées de pleines lunes étaient toujours très amusante ! rigola Kali.  
- N'oublie pas de dire que si nous le voulions, reprit Jay, nous pouvions nous présenter devant le loup sous forme humaine.  
- C'est vrai, reprit-elle, comme nous avons du sang de loup-garou ce dernier nous acceptait même sous forme humaine!  
- Une chance! Rigola Jay. Les loup-garous sont les rares créatures capables de découper avec leurs dents de la peau de vampire!  
- Malheureusement, reprit Kali soudain plus triste, la joie et le bonheur n'ont pas durés longtemps. Comme nous rentrions à Poudlard, un mage noir à entreprit de prendre le contrôle de la communauté magique. Il a tué, massacré et torturé un nombre incalculable de gens innocents. Il tuais sans vergogne homme, femme et enfants de tout âges. Il aimait voir la douleur, entendre les cris de terreurs et voir le sang couler. Il c'est lui-même autoproclamé Lord. Il se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort et prônait la suprémacie des sangs purs. Les enfants de moldus, les sans pouvoirs, et les sangs-mêlés n'étaient que des bâtards qui ne devrait même pas exister. Il c'est rapidement constitué une armée parmis les sangs purs. James et sa femme Lily furent tués par Voldemort alors que Sirius était accusé d'avoir trahis et dénoncé James et sa femme. Ce qui était totalement faux. Mais malgré tout, un miracle c'est produit. Un enfant d'un an, le fils de James et Lily, a vaincu le mage noir grâce à une étrange protection. Il fut désigné par une prophétie comme étant le sauveur du monde magique. Après les funérailles de James et Lily et après nous êtres assurés que Harry, leur fils, était en sécurité, nous avons quittés l'Angleterre. Nous nous sommes retranchés pendants 16 ans dans les forêts indiennes. 16 ans passés, nous sommes réapparus et avons aidés Harry, ses alliés sorciers et vampiriques à se battre et a vaincre Voldemort qui était réaparut 6 ans au paravant, recommençant ses tueries. C'est d'ailleurs au cours de cette bataille que nos anciens familiers, Rubis et Diamond, ont donnés leurs vies pour les nôtres. Une fois la victoire en poche, nous avons quittés l'Angleterre quelques temps pour aller remettre de l'ordre chez les Volturi et remettre les lois vampiriques à notre goût, comme elles devaient être. Ensuite nous sommes retournés aidés à reconstruire la communauté magique qui avait énormément souffert. Les années ont passées et nous avons veillés sur la vieillesse de nos amis et à la transformation d'Harry en vampire. Il était tombé amoureux de l'une des nôtres et il a préféré mourir pour vivre éternellement à ses côtés plutôt que de vivre une vie sans elle.  
- C'est si romantique! Répondit Uhura.  
- Sans doute l'est-ce un peu! Répondit pensivement Kali. Mais moi je préfèrerais donner tout mes pouvoirs et avoir finalement une vie mortelle plutôt de continuer ainsi pendant des millénaires!  
- Et qu'avez-vous fait ensuite? Demanda Jim, captivé.

- Comme je le disais, reprit Kali dans un sourire, nous avons veillés à la vieillesse de nos amis. Quand Sirius est mort, le dernier d'entre eux, je ne l'ai pas supporté. Sirius avait été mon meilleur ami, le seul meilleur ami que j'avais eu jusque là. En dehors de Jay bien sur. Quand il est mort, je me suis enfermée dans un état de demi-conscience, un genre d'état de veille. J'avais besoin d'une pose, besoin de me fermer au monde pendant un moment. Jay a compris et respecter mon choix. Pendant 50 ans, j'ai dormis si on veut. Dormis d'un sommeil sans rêve, sans sentiments, sans conscience, juste enfermée dans une bulle noire. Jay, lui, a veiller sur moi et a quand même profiter de « sa liberté »! Il m'a éveillée après tout ce temps pour que je puisse voir la naissance de Starfleet et les premiers vaisseaux spaciaux!  
- Et c'était loin d'être aussi bien que l'Enterprise! Rigola Jay. Ces vieilles boites de conserves n'étaient bonnes à rien!  
- C'est pas faux! Rigola Kali. Je me suis quand même enrolée immédiatement. L'espace m'avait toujours fascinnée alors je me suis enbarquée sur ces vaisseaux. Pendant 150 ans, nous avons voyagés dans l'espace et contribués à l'avancée technologique des vaisseaux et contribués également à faire de Starfleet ce qu'elle est également. Nous avons assistés à l'apparition de la Fédération et de l'académie Starfleet telle que vous l'avez connus. Nous y avons même enseignés. Pour la première fois en plus de 2500 ans, nous avons put vivre ces 150 ans en étant nous-même, sans changer d'identité et de nom. Des races et des planètes découvertes par centaines pendants les premières années amenèrent tellement de donnés qu'ils ont rapidement acceptés le fait que nous avions une longévité beaucoup plus longue que celle des humains. Nous avons quand même tut le fait que nous sommes immortels.  
- Pourquoi avoir quitter subitement Starfleet si vous aimiez tant cela? Demanda Jim.  
- C'est arrivé il y a 20 ans. Reprit Jay devant l'incapacité de Kali à continuer. Afin de nous mettre a jour sur certains points, nous sommes retournés sur les bancs de l'école. Pour la première fois en 200 quelques années, depuis la mort de Sirius, Kali m'a présenté un mec avec lequel elle s'entendait mieux que bien. C'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un, un homme, réussir à toucher le cœur de ma sœur. Alors qu'elle en tombait amoureuse, il est devenu mon meilleur ami. Nous avions réellement aimés les maraudeurs, ils avaient été de précieux amis, mais avec George c'était autre chose.  
- George? Demanda McCoy, tout aussi intrigué que les autres.  
- Le grand George Samuel Kirk. Rigola doucement Kali. Votre père, Capitaine. J'en était amoureuse, c'est vrai, mais j'ai rapidement compris qu'il s'agissait d'un amour a sens unique car il avait choisit Winnona. Mais pour moi, tant qu'il était heureux, ça m'allait. Alors je suis devenue sa meilleure amie. Jay, George et moi avons servis ensemble sur l'U.S.S Kelvin. D'après notre capitaine, nous formions un trio incomparable.  
- Vous avez connus mon père! S'exclama Jim. Mais pourquoi avoir quitter Starfleet?  
- C'est évident non? Reprit Kali, le regard triste. George est mort et je ne me le suis jamais pardonnée. Ce jours là, Jay avait été réquisitionné par un autre vaisseau ayant besoin de compétances particulière. C'était la première fois dans toute ma vie que j'étais séparée de mon frère, et croyez-moi ce fut la dernière. Tout c'est passé si vite! Le Nerada, le capitaine allant sur le vaisseau Romulien nommant George capitaine et moi commandante en second. La mort du capitaine, l'attaque contre notre vaisseau. Dire que je n'ai même pas put le sauver! Je n'ai jamais autant détester avoir tout ces pouvoir qu'en ce jour.  
- Pourquoi tu n'as pas réussit? Demanda Jim, plus captivé que jamais.  
- J'étais restée sur le Kelvin avec George. Reprit difficilement Kali. Nous savions tous deux que le seul moyen pour que les navettes sortent était le pilotage manuel car le pilotage automatique était mort. Le vaisseau était toujours secouer de tires, mais cela ne comptait plus. Winnona venait de mettre au monde son bébé. Paradoxalement, George n'a jamais été aussi heureux que ce jour là, qu'à cet instant là. Alors qu'ils discutaient de ton prénom, Jim, un tire ennemi a touché la coque très proche de la salle de commandemant, causant l'explosion de plusieurs machines à l'intérieure de la salle. J'ai été touchée par l'explosion, mes vêtements étaient en feux et j'allais très certainement mourir. George, qui connaissait notre condition, à éteint les flammes, à programmé la direction du vaisseau, m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a transporter jusqu'au téléporteur.  
- Il n'aurait pas pu se téléporté aussi? Demanda Bones.  
- Impossible. Reprit Scotty. Il y a 20 ans, les téléporteurs n'avait pas la fonction d'auto-fonctionnement. Il devait obligatoirement avoir quelqu'un à la console.  
- Exactement. Reprit Kali, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. J'étais blessée gravement la moitiée de mon corps était brûlé profondément et ma magie me tenait en vie. À la base, une fois que toute les navettes étaient parties, je devais le ramener dans la navette ambulance par la magie. Sauf que j'étais loin d'être en état. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le face, je voulais resté avec lui. Il m'a sourit, embrasser sur la tête et m'a simplement demander d'embrasser sa femme et son fils pour lui. Il m'a dit de profiter de la vie, m'a embrasser la tête une deuxième fois et m'a dit adieu. J'ai disparue du Kelvin pour réaparêtre dans la navette ambulance aux côtés de Winnona. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, le vaisseau se crachait contre le Nerada.  
- Je comprend mieux! Répondit pensivement Jim. Mais tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable! Il a sauver les gens qu'il aimait, sa famille et je suis certain qu'il vous considérait comme tel tout les deux. Je suis certain qu'il ne t'en a jamais voulus. Comment aurait-il pu d'ailleurs?  
- Merci, capitaine, vraiment. Reprit Jay alors qu'il tenait sa sœur dans ses bras. Cela veut dire beaucoup pour elle je crois. Enfin, cela explique l'air que nous avions ce matin. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que tu sois le portrait craché de ton père!  
- Bon! S'exclama Kali en se reprenant. C'est bien beau tout ça, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour rien!  
- Je veux bien mais nous n'avons toujours pas d'ordre de mission! Répondit Jim, heureux de voir que ça allait pour la jeune femme.  
- À ça? Reprit-elle, un sourire limite sadique sur les lèvres. Nous avons pour mission d'aller faire un tour du côté d'une planète où une révolution contre la Fédération se préparerait. Étonnament, quoi que pas tant que ça, le révolutionnaire est sensé être mort des suites de combat contre l'Enterprise alors raison de plus pour que ce soit nous qui y allons.  
- Et quels sont les mesures à prendre? Demanda Spock.  
- Starfleet aimerait bien l'avoir vivant, reprit Kali toujours avec se sourire effrayant, mais ils sont plus que conscient que c'est impossible, pas quand une personne comme moi tien une rancune tenace vis-à-vis du dit révolutionnaire.  
- Et je suis d'avis qu'il n'y aura pas que toi qui voudra l'étripé, Kali! Rigola Jay.  
- S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, sa planète serait détruite. Répondit la jeune femme. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à sacrifier un peuple complet pour une vengeance.  
- Euh ça vous ennuirait de revenir au principal? Demanda le capitaine.  
- Oh, ouais! Rigola Kali. Désolé j'ai tendance à partir sur d'autres chemins quand j'aborde certains sujets. Donc la planète à visitée c'est Romulus et le révolutionnaire se nomme Néro. Et je me fais un plaisir de lui faire sa fête! Il n'en croira pas sa douleur, il souhaitera ne jamais être né!  
- QUOI? Rugit Kirk. Néro est vivant? Tu me fais marcher?  
- J'aimerai bien qu'il soit bel et bien mort! Répondit Kali. Mais apparament il est toujours de se monde. Enfin, plus pour longtemps.  
- Ça vous pouvez le dire! S'exclama, à la surprise générale, Spock. Je veux avoir droit à ma vengeance également.  
- Avec plaisir, commandant! S'exclama Kali avec un sourire.

Jim s'empressa, une fois la conversation close, d'ordonner à Sulu de mettre les voiles vers Romulus. Alors que Kali discutait stratégie avec Spock et que Jay était partit à la salle des machines avec Scotty, Jim repensait à ce qu'il avait apprit. Kali et Jay étaient des êtres exceptionels, d'une puissance hors du commun. Il était impressionné par ce qu'ils avaient vécus, ce qu'ils avaient vus. Soudain, un présentiment monta en lui. Cette mission ne serait pas de tout repos, elle serait bien différente de tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent et il savait pertinament que sans les jumeaux, ils n'auraient aucune chance. Il sut également qu'ils en verraient de toutes les couleurs avec les jumeaux. Jim fut finalement sortit de ses pensés par l'équipage qui attendait ses ordres.


	3. Weaponry, Magic and Dark Lord

**_Lily Jolie! : HELLOOO! OMG J'ai écris un chapitre de Through Time and Space! LOL J'ai soudainement eu une poussée d'inspiration pour cette fic! Je vous avertis immédiatement, elle risque d'être vraiment totalement délire, mais j'aime vraiment beaucoup ce qui s'en viens! Lol Jay mon cher tu vas être fier de moi :) J'espère que cela va te plaire et que cela vous plaira à tous! Bonne lecture et REVIEWWW!_**

* * *

**Through Time and Space**

**Chapitre 2 : Weaponry, Magic and Dark Lord  
**

Le voyage jusqu'à Romulus dura trois jours durant lesquels les jumeaux apprirent a faire connaissance avec les membres d'équipages. Évidament, Jay s'entendit à merveille avec Scotty et passa le plus claire de son temps dans la salle des machines avec l'ingénieur. Kali, elle, passa son temps sur la passerelle de commandement aux côtés de Spock et de Jim, tout en passant parfois par l'infirmerie pour discuter avec Bones qui lui rapellait énormément Sirius par moment.

Présentement c'était la fin du quart de nuit et le Capitaine lui avait laisser le commandement afin que Spock et lui puissent en profiter pour se reposer. Debout devant la grande baie vitrée, elle observait les étoiles en pensant à ses anciens amis, ainsi qu'aux nouveaux. Bones lui faisait énormément penser à Sirius. D'un caractère emporté et impatient, tout comme Sirius Bones était surprotecteur envers ses amis. Jim Kirk, le leader incontesté et incontestable de cette bande, avait cette même arrogance, assurance que possédait James. Kali rigola en pensant que Jim était l'image même d'un griffondor. Uhura avait, elle, sans conteste un caractère bien trempé tout comme Lily et Silver il y avait si longtemps! Sulu et Chekov, eux, lui faisait beaucoup penser à Remus. L'intelligence et cette manière de s'exprimer parfois exubérante chez le russe et le calme et la gentillesse chez l'asiatique. Spock quant à lui, lui rapellait énormément Severus Rogue dans une mesure plus, disons, retenue que le Serpentard. Mais dans leur manière d'être profonde, les deux hommes étaient pareils. D'une intelligence hors normes, Spock et Severus étaient tous les deux d'un grand courages, toujours prêt à sacrifier leurs vies pour le bien d'autrui. Par contre, en surface les deux hommes étaient très différents!

Un sourire léger planait sur les lèvres de Kali. Même si les maraudeurs et le 21e siècle lui manquaient, elle était heureuse ici et d'une manière ou d'une autre elle sentait que leur présente mission les amèneraient de nouveau dans le monde de la magie. Profondément plongées dans ses souvenirs, les rires de ses amis résonnants encore dans sa mémoire, elle n'entendit par le turbolift s'ouvrire et les voix enjouées qui s'en échappaient. Elle sursauta quand Jim posa une main sur son épaule. Avec un petit rire elle se retourna et salua le Capitaine.

- Bon matin Capitaine! Rigola-t-elle. Bon matin tout le monde! Ajouta-t-elle aux autres.  
- Alors comment c'est passé votre nuit, Kali? Demanda le Capitaine en prenant place dans son fauteuil.  
- Étonnament calme, Capitaine. Répondit-elle. Comme nous approchons de Romulus je m'étais attendue à voir des signes de surveillances romuliennes, mais apparament ce n'est pas le cas.  
- C'est une bonne chose alors! Répondit Kirk avec un sourire.  
- Je n'en suis pas convaincue. Répondit-elle, silencieusement approuvée par Spock. Cela veut soit dire que Néro est trop confiant, ce dont je doute, soit qu'il nous attend de pied ferme avec une bonne défence.  
- La deuxième hypothèse de miss Werdraght est la plus plausible, Capitaine. Ajouta Spock. Ils savent bien de quoi nous sommes capables alors je doute que Néro puisse nous sous-estimer.  
- Bien alors que sugérez-vous, tout les deux? Demanda Kirk, les sourcils froncés.  
- Je sais que l'Enterpris est un vaisseau d'exploration, débuta Kali pensive, mais est-ce qu'il est armé d'une quelconque façon hormis les phasers habituels?  
- Rien! Nada! S'exclama Jay en entrant sur la passerelle. L'Enteprise se ferait descendre par un simple bataillon Klingon!  
- Vous exagérez, Werdraght!s'exclama Kirk. Nous avons déjà rencontrés des Klingons à maintes reprises et nous nous en sommes toujours bien sortit!  
- Vous vous en êtes toujours sortis vivant, ouais ça je sais! Répondit Jay en grogant. Mais je ne compte plus les heures que j'ai passé à aider les ingénieurs à remettre ce vaisseau sur pied après chacunes de vos rencontres. Et malgré le fait que j'ai presque supplié Starfleet de mieux équiper ce croiseur, ils n'ent n'on rien fait! À croire qu'ils se foutent royalement de nous, nom d'un chien!  
- Jay! S'exclama Kali. De un, tu sais que je déteste cette expression. Et de deux, respire pour l'amour du ciel!  
- Hum, ouais désolé. Répondit-il, embarassé.  
- Bref, aucun armement hormis les phasers extérieurs et les phasers de l'équipage? Demanda Kali à son frère.  
- Exact. Répondit Jay, sombrement.  
- Bon, alors on est mal barré! S'exclama Kali en soupirant.  
- Vous croyez que cela pourrait à notre désaventage? Demanda Uhura.  
- Miss Werdraght n'a pas tord. répondit Spock pour eux. Si l'Enterprise était mieux équipé en armes, il ne reviendrait pas aussi abimé après nos missions et, en l'ocurance pour celle-ci, nous prendrions moins de risque dans ces dites missions.  
- En clair, il nous faut des armes afin de pouvoir parrer à toute éventualité! Récapitula Jim. Je veux bien, mais je les trouves où moi ces armes?  
- Laissez Jay s'occuper de cela, Capitaine! Répondit Kali en voyant son frère sautiller comme un gosse. Vous allez constater rapidement que la magie peut faire beaucoup de choses en peu de temps!  
- Très bien! Répondit Kirk. Jay vous avez le champ libre, armez nous ce croiseur!  
- Essaie de ne pas trop en faire non plus, Jay! Ajouta Kali devant le sourire de dix pied de son frère. Et Monsieur Scott, si vous pouviez le suivre et veillez à ce qu'il ne déborde pas trop d'enthousiasme je vous en serais reconnaissante !  
- T'en fais pas Kali! Rigola Jay en entrant dans le turbolift. Tu me connais non?  
- Bah c'est justement! Grogna-t-elle après le départ de son frère. Bref, on peut s'attendre à tout mais au moins on sera parré à rencontrer Néro!  
- Je n'en doute pas! Répondit Kirk. Dites, je peux vous poser une question?  
- Bien sûr, Capitaine! Lui répondit Kali en souriant.  
- Vous ne pourriez pas nous faire une petite démonstration de magie? Demanda le Capitaine, un peu embarassé. Je crois que tout le monde voudrait en savoir plus.  
- Laissez moi aller chercher quelque chose dans ma cabine et je reviens! Répondit-elle simplement.

Kali quitta silencieusement le pont de commandement en direction de sa cabine. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vue Jay sourire ainsi . Elle savait bien que, même s'il ne le montrait pas, Jay avait été secoué par la mort de Diamond puis celle des maraudeurs pour finir par celle de George. Les maraudeurs, Silver, Lily, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esmée et Carlisle leur avait appris que finalement se lier aux gens, avoir des amis, était une bonne chose. Pendant un temps, ils leur avaient fait oublier leur âge, leur provenance, leur direction, ils leur avaient réapprit à vivre. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui Alice, Harry, Edward, Silver, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle et Esmée étaient toujours vivant, enfin si on voulait, mais la mort des marraudeurs avaient poussé les jumeaux à s'isoler, à s'éloigner tant et si bien que depuis bientôt deux cents ans ils avaient perdus le contact.

En entrant dans sa cabine, Kali ce fit la remarque que de nouveau elle se sentait à sa place, là où elle devait être. Elle sentait que l'équipage de l'U.S.S Enterprise, du moins ses principaux officiers, deviendrait leur nouvelle famille. Et même si, inexorablement, le temps les conduiraient à la mort de chacun d'entres eux, Kali se sentait heureuse, serraine. Avec un sourire, elle fouilla dans le fond de sa valise et en retira une petite boite en bois d'environ trente centimètre de long, un gros livre épais semblant très ancien ainsi que ce qui semblait être un album photo. Elle passa sa main en souriant sur la couverture du livre et repris le chemin du pont de commandement.

Quand le turbolift la déposa sur le pont, elle y entra avec un sourire doux sur le visage. Sourire qui s'élargit d'avantage en voyant les expressions qui flottaient sur les visages de Jim, Spock, Bones, Uhura, Sulu et Chekov. Ils ressemblaient à ces enfants nés moldus qui embarquaient dans le Poudlard Express pour la première fois. Elle s'approcha d'eux et déposa les trois objets sur la console de Chekov. Elle fit signe à tout le monde de s'installer autour d'elle, et une fois tout le monde en place elle pris doucement la boite en bois dans ses mains et l'ouvrit.

- Un sorcier a besoin pour faire de la magie d'un objet pour canaliser cette dernière. Débuta-t-elle d'une voix douce. La magie est quelque chose d'indomptable, de rebelle et de puissant. C'est un peu comme la mer si vous me permettez la comparaison. L'être humain n'a jamais réussi à véritablement en faire ce qu'il en voulait, il a seulement trouvé les moyens de l'utiliser. La magie peut être utiliser sans cet objet canaliseur, mais c'est très difficile et demande des années d'entraînement. C'est pour cette raison que les sorciers utilisent une baguette magique. Les baguettes magiques sont comme une extension du corps d'un sorcier, c'est comme une partie de lui.

- En quoi sont-elles faites ces baguettes? Demanda Jim, curieux.  
- En bois et, à l'intérieur, on retrouve un élément magique qui transforme le simple bout de bois en baguette magique. Lui souria Kali. Mais elles diffères toutes les unes des autres. La mienne par exemple, dit-elle en la sortant du coffre de bois, est faite d'aubépine argentée, une variété de l'aubépine exclusive à la forêt de Poudlard. Elle mesure vingt-huits centimètres de long et, à l'intérieur se trouve une plume de phénix et une plume d'hypogriffe. Par ailleurs, une baguette possédant deux éléments magiques différents sont très rares. Celle de Jay, elle, est faite de bois de chêne, mesure vingt-cinq centimètre et possède à l'intérieur un ventricule de dragon. De plus, je crois qu'il faut aussi ajouter que c'est la baguette qui choisi le sorcier et non l'inverse. Les baguettes peuvent passer des siècles sur les tablettes des artisants en attente du bon sorcier.  
- C'est fascinant. Murmura Spock, approuver par les autres.  
- C'est vrai que ça a quelque chose de…comment dire? Magique? Rigola Kali. Bref, comme nous vous l'avons dit il y a quelques jours, il faut apprendre à contrôler la magie et à s'en servir. Pour cela, chaque sorcier doit suivre dès l'âge de 11 ans un cursus scolaire de 7 ans. Au bout de ces 7 années, le sorcier entre dans la vie adulte et même s'il continura d'en apprendre toute sa vie, il est considéré comme un vrai sorcier.  
- Faites nous une démonstration! demanda Chekov, enthousiaste.

Avec un sourire, Kali se recula, pointa sa baguette vers son livre et prononça la formule de lévitation. Wingardium Leviosa. Le live s'éleva sous les yeux ébahis des autres. Après l'avoir fait léviter un instant, Kali le reposa et entrepris de leur montrer plusieurs sortilèges et métamorphoses. Ainsi, la boite qui contenait plutôt sa baguette fut transformée en souris, en chouette, en serpend et en chat avant de redevenir boite. Elle leur montra le stupéfix, le jambencotton, l'incendio, l'accio, l'expelliarmus, le chauve-furie, le levicorpus, le lumos et, pour finir, le patronus. Pendant un petit moment, elle regarda Cornedrue se promener fièrement sur le pont de commandement sous les regards admiratifs des autres. Finalement, Kali fit disparaître le patronus et repris la parole.

- Malheureusement, soupira-t-elle, la magie n'est pas que blanche et bonne. La magie noire et ses maléfices et ses malédictions existes également. Avec deux petits mots de trois syllabes chacuns, le sorcier lancera un sort qui tura instantanément la personne qui recevra le rayon. Et il est impossbile d'en réchapper. C'est l'Avada Kedavra. Il y a également le sortilège de Doloris qui est assez terrible. Celui qui subit ce sortilège ressent la douleur de miliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc pénétrant la peau. Plus le sortilège dure longtemps, plus la grosseur de la lame augmente si vous me permettez cette formulation. C'est un sortilège de torture de première car les victimes qui y sont trop exposées en perdent la raison avant d'en mourire.  
- Chaque société, chaque peuple à ses mauvais côtés, ses façons de tuer et de faire le mal. Répondit Spock. Cela aurait été impressionnant qu'une communauté avec une telle puissance ne connaissent pas cela.  
- Je sais, répondit Kali, mais aucun des peuples que j'ai vue en 150 ans dans Starfleet n'as connue de guerres plus sanglantes et douloureuses que les deux que j'ai vécu en l'espace de vingt ans chez la communauté magique d'Angleterre. Mais bon, reprit-elle avec le sourire, la magie a trop de possibilité de beauté et de réjouissance pour qu'on s'y attarade.  
- Vous avez bien raison! Répondit Sulu avec un sourire. De quoi parle le livre que vous avez amené?  
- C'est l'histoire de Poudlard! Rigola Kali. Pour les sorciers, ce livre est sans doute le plus barbant livre existant, mais je me suis dis qu'il vous intéresserait car après tout l'histoire de Poudlard demeure un excellent guide pour vous en apprendre plus sur la magie en elle-même. Et puis, rigola Kali, Jay et moi avons un chapitre entier au tout début! Malheureusement, c'est la version parue en 2009 alors vous n'aurez pas les derniers deux cents ans d'histoire de l'école et je ne pourrais vous les raconter puisque j'ignore ce qui c'est déroulé chez les sorciers dernièrement. Et pour ce qui est de l'album, se sont des photos sorcières et je me suis dis que ça aussi ça vous intéresserait  
- Merci, Kali pour cette démonstration et pour ce livre! Lui dit Jim avec un grand sourire.  
- Voilà c'est fait! S'exclama Jay en entrant soudainement sur le pont. L'Enterprise est un véritable petit vaisseau de guerre!  
- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis certaine que tu en as trop fait? Soupira Kali.  
- C'était…wow! Souffla Scotty, estomaqué par la prestation de Jay. Il en a vraiment trop fait mais je trouvais ça trop génial à voir pour l'arrêter!  
- C'est pas grave Scotty! Lui souria Kali.  
- Tiens! S'exclama Jay en prenant l'histoire de Poudlard pour l'ouvrir sur une photo d'eux. L'histoire de Poudlard! Je suis toujours aussi bien y'a pas à dire!  
- Jay tu sais que tu n'es qu'un idiot narcissicique? Grogna Kali.

La petite engueulade entre Jay et Kali aurait put durer un petit moment s'ils n'avaient pas, finalement, atteint Romulus. En posant leurs regards sur la planète, Kali et Jay eurent immédiatement un mauvais présentiment. Pour eux, il était claire qu'une mauvaise surprise les attendaient. La planète semblait protégée par un champ de force magique très puissant et très noir. L'aura de magie noire était tellement puissante que Kali en fut tellement affectée qu'elle dût s'assoir dans un siège pour ne pas s'effondrer. Jay conseilla au Capitaine de ne pas s'avançer plus près de la planète et ce dernier l'écouta. Alors que Jim s'apprêtait à envoyer une communication sur Romulus, le signal d'une communication en entrée retentit. Jim se redressa dans son fauteuil, avala sa salive et accepta la communication. Sur l'écran géant, le visage de Néro apparut.

- Bien le bonjour, Capitaine Kirk! lança la voix grave de Néro.  
- Néro. Répondit-il simplement.  
- Je ne suis guère surpris de vous voir ici. Repris le romulien. Nous savions bien que la Fédération entendrait rapidement parler de notre petite révolution en préparation et nous avions prévus que se serait l'Enterprise qu'ils enverraient.  
- Nous sommes ici pour vous arrêter, Néro. Répondit simplement le Capitaine Kirk. Vous devez être amenés sur terre afin de vous expliquer avec la Fédération.  
- Malheureusement cela ne figure pas dans mes projets. Répondit Néro, faussement ennuyé. De plus, votre petite boîte de conserve est loin d'être équipée pour me convaincre de vous suivre.  
- D'importantes modifications consernant l'armement a été réaliser, il serait dangereux pour vous de nous obliger a en faire démonstration. Répondit Kirk, mécontent. Rendez-vous, Néro où votre planète en souffrira.  
- Encore une fois, repris Néro, je suis au regret de refuser. Mon maître n'apprécirait que très moyennement et comme il est plutôt appréciateur de la torture j'aimerais assez éviter de le contrarier.  
- Qui est votre maître? Demanda Kirk, interloqué. Je demande à traiter avec lui!  
- Le seigneur des ténèbres ne traite pas avec les batards dans votre genre, Capitaine Kirk. répondit méchament Néro.  
- Comment…débuta Kirk.  
- Le seigneur des ténèbres est votre maître! S'exclama Kali en se plaçant devant Kirk. À tout hasard, Seigneur des ténèbres comme dans Voldemort ? ajouta-t-elle d'un air de défi.  
- LORD Voldemort! S'exclama Néro, en colère. Et je repète qu'il ne traite pas avec les batards dans votre espèce!  
- Attention à qui vous vous adressez Néro! Gronda férocement Kali, effrayante. Je suis Kali Werdraght et j'ai combatu et aider à défaire Voldemort une fois! Je suis bien plus puissante que Voldemort ne le sera jamais alors je vous prirais d'être prudent envers les mots que vous utilisez! Maintenant, je veux une preuve de ce que vous avançez!  
- Il me semblait bien connaître cette charmante voix! Déclara quelqu'un hors du champ de vision. Kali Werdraght. Je suppose que votre frère n'est pas loin! Bonjour Jay. Ajouta-t-il de sa voix froide et sifflante quand Jay vint se poster aux côtés de sa sœur.  
- Alors c'est bien toi, Tom! S'exclama Kali en grognant. Comment diable as-tu aterrit sur Romulus? Et par l'enfer comment es-tu revenus à la vie?  
- Ce ne sont pas des questions dont j'ai envie de discuter avec vous chère Kali. Siffla-t-il d'une voix polaire. Sachez seulement qu'une guerre va de nouveau éclater sur terre et que cette fois rien ni personne ne pourra m'arrêter et je prendrais le contrôle de la planète avant de prendre le contrôle de l'univers!  
- Rien que ça hein? Soupira Kali. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un sur votre route pour vous mettre en échec, Jeddusor!  
- Assez! Rugit la voix de Voldemort. Partez! Je me sens d'humeur clémente alors débarassez-moi le plancher!

La communication se coupa et un silence lourd envellopa la salle. La peau encore plus blanche que d'habitude, Kali poussa doucement Sulu de son siège et fit faire un rapide demi tour au vaisseau et le redirigea vers la terre. Encore sous le choc de la conversation à laquelle il avait assisté, Jim ne réagit que lorsque le vaisseau fut entré en distortion.

- Werdraght! Rugit-il, en colère. C'est quoi ce bordel? Comment avez-vous oser agir sans mon consentement et avorter la mission sans mon accord?

Kali ne put malheureusement pas répondre à la question du Capitaine Kirk car elle perdit connaissance. Bones réagit au quart de tour et voulu allez l'osculter mais Jay le repoussa un peu plus loin de la jeune femme tout en interdisant à qui que ce soit de l'approcher.

- De quel droit faites-vous cela! Explosa Bones. C'est moi le médecin à bord!  
- Oui mais vous ne pouvez rien pour elle docteur McCoy! Répondit simplement Jay, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix. C'est la première fois en près de 2 500 ans qu'elle perd complètement conscience. Même les 50 ans qu'elle a passé dans le noir n'était pas du sommeil ou une perte de conscience. C'était juste un genre d'état de méditation tellement profond que même un vulcain rougierait de jalousie! Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elle a. Je ne connais qu'un seul médecin qui pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour elle et il se trouve sur terre.  
- Cela n'explique pas les gestes qu'elle c'est permise! S'exclama Kirk, plus inquiet qu'en colère.  
- L'homme, si tant est que le mot homme est juste, que vous avez entendu s'appelle Lord Voldemort. Répondit Jay, sombrement. Ce mage noir a faillit asservir l'Angleterre sorcière. Il est extrêmement puissant, dangereux et mauvais. À l'époque, il n'existait qu'une seule personne pouvant le tuer et cela n'était malheureusement pas nous. De plus, il est supposé être mort depuis plus de 200 ans! S'il est vivant, et allier avec Néro, nous sommes vraiment dans la merde jusqu'au cou Capitaine!  
- Vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose contre lui? S'étonna Kirk.  
- Même nous ne sommes pas tout puissant. Répondit Jay, toujours aussi sombrement. Kali a fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux a faire, c'est-à-dire se replier. Pour l'instant nous devons rentrer sur terre, trouver ce médecin et ensuite se rendre à Poudlard. Nous aurons besoin de plus que des croiseurs de guerre pour empêcher Voldemort d'arriver à ses fins!

Sans un mot de plus, Jay pris sa sœur dans ses bras et, suivit de Paddy et Moony, descendit vers leur cabine. Un silence pesant s'instala de nouveau sur le pont. Tous étaient conscient que les temps à venirs seraient très durs et que sans doute ils se feraient royalement recevoir sur terre, mais s'ils devaient tous être destitués pour sauver leur planète, et l'univers, ils encaisseraient. Jim posa son regard dans celui de ses équipiers. Tout comme lui, Spock, Bones, Sulu, Scotty, Chekov et Uhura était décider à suivre et aider les Werdraght coute que coute. Finalement, ils retournèrent tous à leurs postes en priant pour que Kali aille mieux rapidement. Dans son fauteuil, Jim soupira lourdement. Le voyage de retour sera sans aucun doute très pénible.


	4. To Save Kali

**_Lily Jolie : Coucou tout le monde! Alors voila le chapitre trois :) Petit chapitre tranquille avant de tombé dans le gros délire XD Lol Bref j'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas! REVIEWSS!_**

* * *

**Through Space and Time**

**Chapitre trois : To Save Kali  
**

Comme l'avait prévu Jim, le voyage de retour fut pénible. L'état de Kali se dégradait rapidement. Après quelques heures de silence et d'imobilité complète, Kali avait commençée a faire de la fièvre et à avoir de légers délires. Pour une vampire aussi vieille qu'elle, cela n'augurait rien de bon. De plus, elle ne supportait pas le toucher de quelqu'un d'autre que Jay. Bones en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais. Il avait voulu poser une simple serviette froide sur son front et elle l'avait inconsciament envoyé valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Depuis, Bones ne pouvait qu'assister, impuissant, à la déterrioration de l'état de la vampire.

Quand ils eurent enfin atteint la Terre, Jay devait constament lancer des sorts de refroidissement sévères sur la peau de sa sœur car ils s'étaient apperçus que si cette dernière devenait trop chaude, elle craquelait et ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Alors que Jim et les autres avaient été convoqués par le haut commandement Starfleet, Jay conduisit sa sœur à l'appartement de Jim avec la permission de ce dernier. Ils avaient tous convenus que Jay emmènerait Kali chez Jim qui demeurait le plus proche le temps qu'ils assistent à leur convocation. Après cela, ils se mettraient tous en quête du médecin dont Jay avait parlé. Devant l'air préocupé et inquiet du vampire, personne n'avait soulevé la question du comment ils trouveraient leur homme. Ils supposaient tous que Jay trouverais quelque chose sans problème puisque la vie de sa sœur était sans aucun doute en jeu.

Cela faisait près de deux heures que Jay tournait en rond dans le salon de l'appartement sous l'œil attentif de Moony. Il avait laissé la surveillance de sa sœur, qui se trouvait dans la chambre, aux bons soins de Paddy. Le tigre avait refuser de quitter la jeune femme et la chambre était bien trop petite pour eux quatre, alors le renard et lui avait élu domicile dans le salon. Moony battait de ses sept queues blanches le rythme des pas de Jay alors que se dernier grognait dans sa barbe mille et une malédiction contre Voldemort. Finalement, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Jim, Spock, Bones, Chekov, Sulu, Scotty et Uhura. Tous affichaient une tête d'enterrement. Même Spock c'était dire. Jay s'arrêta de marcher pour leur faire face.

- Alors comment ça c'est passer? Grimaça-t-il.  
- On c'est joyeusement fait enguirlandés! Répondit Jim avec un petit sourire en coin.  
- Je suis vraiment désolé vous savez! Répondit Jay avec un sourire embarassé.  
- T'en fait pas pour ça! Répondit Kirk.  
- Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez eu comme sanction? Demanda Jay.  
- Nous sommes tous suspendus pour une durée indéterminée. Grogna Jim. De plus, mon avenir comme Capitaine de l'Enterprise, ou d'un quelconque vaisseau, est fâcheusement compromis.  
- Merde! Jura Jay, en colère. Ne vous en faites pas pour votre boulot. Repris-t-il en souriant presque cruellement. Ils vous les rendront sinon ils auront affaire à moi!  
- Tu crois vraiment que ça va nous aider ça? Demanda Jim, dubitatif.  
- Au pire je leur ferais oublier tout simplement! Rigola Jay.  
- Tu pourrais faire ça? Demanda Uhura, stupéfaite.  
- Ça et bien d'autres choses! Répondit Jay avec un sourire en coin. Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas ce qui presse le plus!  
- Comment va Kali? Demanda Bones.  
- Depuis que nous sommes sur terre elle c'est stabilisée. Soupira-t-il. Cependant, je dois vraiment l'amenée chez mon ami médecin.  
- Et tu sais où il habite? Demanda Bones.  
- Pas le moins du monde! Répondit Jay. Il y a près de deux cents ans que je ne l'ai pas vu!  
- Alors il doit être mort depuis longtemps! S'exclama Bones, consterné.  
- Pas du tout! Répondit Jay dans un rire. Il va fêter ses 547 ans cette année! C'est un vampire végétarien, vous n'avez rien à craindre.  
- Et comment compte tu le retrouver? Demanda Jim, perplexe.  
- Un simple petit sort de localisation devrais suffire! Rigola Jay.  
- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attend? S'exclama Bones.  
- Localisatorus! S'exclama Jay en faisant un moulinet avec sa baguette. Alors, alors Carlisle où te caches tu? Ajouta-t-il alors que les lettres se formaient dans le vide. Forks, Washington D.C! Bon j'aurais dû y penser!  
- Et maintenant on fait quoi? Demanda Sulu.  
- Je vais jetter un sort à Kali afin qu'elle soit totalement immobilisée. Expliqua-t-il. Comme ça l'un d'entre vous pourra la prendre dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne risque de le blesser et ce sera aussi mieux pour le déplaçement. Ensuite, nous allons voyager par Portoloin. C'est un objet qu'on ensorcèle afin qu'il nous téléporte n'importe où dans le monde. Bref, nous allons nous téléporter à Forks dans les bois à proximité de la villa où habite mon ami et de là nous irons à pied. Ça vous va?  
- Je crois bien que oui! Répondit Jim, incertain.  
- Alors ne perdons plus de temps! S'exclama Jay.

Il les laissa un instant dans le salon afin d'aller chercher sa sœur. Il lui jeta un sort d'immobilisation qui faisait en sorte qu'elle ne devienne pas aussi raide qu'une planche et revint au salon pour la poser dans les bras de Jim. D'un mouvement fluide du bras, Jay ensorcella une longue écharpe de laine et programma le portoloin pour une petite plaine près de chez les Cullen. Il pria un instant pour qu'Edward, Jasper, Silver, Emmett et Rosalie ne soit pas là. Il savaient que si ces cinq là étaient présent à leur arrivé ce serait le free for all dans la villa et que Jasper ferait sans doute un overdose d'inquiétude. Rapidement, alors qu'il attachait le portoloin à la queue de Paddy afin qu'il puisse lui aussi voyager, il expliqua le fonctionnement du portoloin aux autres présents. Au signal de Jay, quand tous furent plus ou moins prêts, ils prirent tous un morceau de l'écharpe et l'étrange sensation d'être attacher par le nombril les emportas dans un tourbillon de lumière et d'images floues.

Après quelques minutes de tourbillonement, Jay leur fit signe de tout lâcher et ils aterrirent lourdement sur le sol inégal de la forêt de Forks. Jay jetta un coup d'œil aux autres pour voir s'ils allaient bien et remarqua qu'ils portaient encore leurs uniformes Starfleet. Afin de ne pas trop attirer le regard et qu'ils soient plus confortable, il métamorphosa leurs uniformes en vêtements usuel plus pratique. Ils le remercièrent tous et se mirent en route à la suite de Jay.

Dix minutes de marche plus tard, ils débouchèrent devant une grande villa blanche dans le plus pur style du 21e siècle avec beaucoup de fenêtre. Jay rigola devant leur air ébahis et leur souffla que les vampires ne dormaient pas dans des cercueils et qu'ils ne craignaient pas le soleil. Ils l'évitaient parce que leur peau brillaient comme des diamans sous ses rayons, mais l'astre solaire ne pouvait pas les détruires. Jim hocha la tête, impressionné, et Jay monta les marches du perron pour presser la sonnette de l'entré. Après quelques secondes d'attente, Jay fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux. Ses sens surdéveloppés lui apprirent qu'il n'y avait personne pour le moment dans la maison. Il lança simplement un Alohomora sur la poignée. Une fois que le loquet fut déverrouillé, Jay fit entré tout le monde dans la maison.

Avant de monté Kali à l'étage, Jay jetta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Le salon et l'entrée étaient tous deux en tous points pareils à ce qu'ils étaient à l'époque où les Cullen avaient fait la rencontre de Bella Swann. Il souria et fit signe à Jim et a Paddy de le suivre à l'étage. Ils instalèrent Kali dans la première chambre avec un lit qu'ils rencontrèrent et laissèrent la vampire sous la souvieillance de son familier. Jim et Jay redescendirent retrouver les autres au salon et, comme ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, Jay se remit a faire les cents pas alors que les autres discutaient doucement.

Plus le temps passait, plus Jay s'énervait car il sentait que sa sœur ne pourrait pas tenir encore longtemps. Plus d'une fois Jim, Bones et Scotty avaient tentés de calmer leur ami mais ce dernier ce faisait de plus en plus impatient et énervé à chaque fois. Au bout d'une heure, son impatience était tellement élevée que Jay fit éclater l'un des vases d'Esmée sans le vouloir et plusieurs petits objets menaçaient de faire de même. Jim se leva dans l'intention de parler à Jay encore une fois, mais quelqu'un le prit de vitesse.

- Non mais tu va te calmer les nerfs oui ou merde? S'exclama une voix grave venant du sol.  
- Tien tu parles toi? S'exclama Jay, a moitié surpris. Tu aurais pu le dire avant!  
- Je ménageais mon effet de surprise! Répondit Moony, le renard.  
- Alors là, je crois que tu as réussi ton coup! Rigola Jay en voyant la tête que les autres faisait.  
- Je crois aussi. Répondit le renard dans un petit rire.  
- Mais n'empêche que c'est un peu étrange quand même! Rigola Jay. Il y avait vraiment très longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontrer d'animaux qui parles!  
- Je m'en doute nous ne sommes pas beaucoup. Lui répondit son familier.  
- Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel? S'exclama Kirk, sidéré.  
- Apparament ce renard sait parler! Répondit Jay, calme à présent. Bien qu'étant encore une chose assez rare, il existe bel et bien des animaux dotés de parole dans le monde de la magie.  
- Vous ne cesserez pas de me surprendre de si tôt! S'exclama Jim.  
- Ça c'est certain! Rigola Jay. Vous n'avez pas encore vu Poudlard!  
- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce que fait des étrangés dans mon salon? Demanda une voix profonde et calme que Jay connaissait très bien.  
- Carlisle! S'exclama Jay en se dirigeant vers son ami. Enfin te voilà! J'étais sur le point de te jeter un sort pour que tu te ramènes au plus vite!  
- Jay Werdraght! S'exclama Carlisle, surpris. En voilà une surprise. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène? Et, d'ailleurs, où est ta sœur? Il me semblait que vous ne vous sépariez jamais!  
- C'est justement pour elle que nous sommes ici, Carlisle. Répondit Jay, de nouveau horriblement inquiet. Elle est dans une chambre là haut, inconsciente!  
- Kali inconsciente? S'exclama Carlisle. Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?  
- Tu ne me croira pas quand je te le raconterais! Lança Jay dans un rire sans joie. Imagine toi donc que notre vieil ennemi, ce cher Lord Voldemort, est de retour à la vie et qu'il c'est allier avec un Romulien belliqueux et ils veulent rien de moins que de conquérir l'univers!  
- Voldemort de retour? S'exclama Carlisle, abasourdi. C'est lui qui a mit Kali dans cet état?  
- Je ne sais pas en fait. Répondit Jay en se laissant tombé dans le sofa. Avant d'être des vampires, Kali et moi ne sommes jamais tombés malade. Après avoir été transformé non plus puisque c'est impossible! Alors quand elle c'est effondré il y a trois jours je ne savais pas quoi faire et j'ai pensé à toi!  
- Tu as bien fait Jay! Répondit Carlisle de sa voix calme. Je vais faire ce que je peux.  
- Merci, Carlisle. Répondit Jay. Au fait, avant de te mener à Kali je vais faire les présentations!  
- Ce serait effectivement une bonne idée! Souria Carlisle.  
- Alors Carlisle, débuta Jay, je te présente le Capitaine James Tiberius Kirk de l'U.S.S Enterprise et ses amis et membres d'équipages messieurs Spock, Sulu, Chekov, Scott et McCoy ainsi que miss Uhura.  
- Bienvenue chez moi messieurs, dame! Répondit Carlisle en souriant.  
- Vous tous, reprit Jay à l'intention des autres, je vous présente le docteur Carlisle Cullen, vampire végétarien depuis 547 ans!  
- Bonjours! S'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.  
- Au fait, où se trouve le reste du clan? Demanda Jay.  
- Edward, Jasper, Silver, Emmett et Rosalie sont allés rendre visite à Alice et Harry. Débuta Carlisle. Et Esmée est allée faire des courses à Port Angeles, elle ne devrait plus tarder!  
- D'accord, répondit Jay, donc Bones est-ce que tu veux bien monter avec Carlisle et lui expliquer le cas de Kali, je crois que vous aurez moins de difficulté a discuter de médecin à médecin! Et moi je vais attendre Esmée.  
- Je vous suis, docteur Cullen. Répondit Bones en faisant un signe à Carlisle.

Carlisle et Bones montèrent à l'étage sans un mot de plus. De nouveau pris par son inquiétude, Jay entrepris de ce changer les idées en racontant en détail les années noires de la communauté magique d'Angleterre. Il leur parla en long et en large de la guerre, de ses attaques, de ses massacres, de ses morts. Il leur parla de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. De l'Ordre du Phénix, de Dumbledore, d'Harry Potter. Il parla des batailles, de leurs alliés vampires et des Volturi qui c'étaient liés à Voldemort. Au fur et à mesure que Jay parlait, Jim et les autres commençaient a comprendre l'empleur de ce qui pouvait les attendres. Esmée était arrivée une heure après Carlisle, et après que Jay eu fait les présentations, elle l'aidait dans son récit de temps à autre. Finalement, Carlisle et Bones descendirent trois heures après l'arrivé d'Esmée, au moment où Jay terminait son récit.

- Nous n'avons véritablement aucune idée de ce qu'elle a. Débuta Carlisle calmement. Par contre, j'ai quelques hypothèses sur ce qui a put se passer. Probablement que l'aura de magie noire qui entourait la planète a agis sur Kali comme un poison ou une infection. Si je me souviens bien, de par votre ascendance elfique, Kali est très sensibles aux fortes auras noire n'est-ce pas?  
- Ouais, habituellement les auras noires l'affectent plus que tout le reste. Répondit Jay.  
- Pour une raison que nous ignorons, repris Bones, le poison a réussit à contourner la partie vampire de Kali pour s'attaquer aux autres. Comme aucune médication humaine et normale ne pourrait la soignée, nous nous sommes dit qu'une dose de sang pourrait peut-être la rendre assez forte pour que le reste de son corps puisse combattre l'infection. Cependant, rien n'est moins sûr.  
- Quel genre de sang auriez vous besoin? Demanda Jim alors que Jay semblait très abatut.  
- Humain de préférence. Grimaça Carlisle. Kali et Jay n'ont besoin que de très peu de sang pour vivre sans problème et ne prennent, comme nous que du sang animal. Le problème avec le sang animal c'est qu'il ne nous apporte pas tout ce que le sang humain nous donne habituellement. C'est un peu comme le toffu pour les mortels végétariens. C'est bon, ça soutient, ça apporte des trucs, mais pas autant que le ferait un bon steak ou tout autre morceau de viande vous comprenez?  
- C'est logique, effectivement. Répondit Spock. Il serait également logique de croire qu'une bonne dose de sang humain pourrait permettre a Kali de se guérir. Cependant, du sang humain inclus un humain et je doutes que Kali apprécie.  
- Est-elle obligée de vider un humain au complet? Demanda Kirk en grimaçant.  
- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Carlisle, pensif. Rien ne peut nous indiquer la gravité réelle de son état. De plus, monsieur Spock a soulevé un point important, Kali ne supportera pas le fait d'avoir fait du mal à un être humain pour se remettre d'aplomb.  
- Ça c'est certain! Approuva Jay en soupirant, Ya qu'a voir la manière dont elle a réagit à la mort de George Kirk.  
- De plus, reprit Carlisle, si Kali doit s'abreuver à un humain elle devra obligatoirement le tuer parce que sinon le venin le transformera.  
- Ça par contre on va pouvoir évité! Répondit Jay avec un soupir de soulagement. J'sais pas trop à quoi c'est dû, mais Kali ne produit pas de venin vampirique. Même si elle le voulait, elle ne pourrait pas transformer personne. Cependant, demeure la question du sang humain! On ne peut pas prendre un mec dans la rue sans raison!  
- Tu es sûr qu'elle ne peut pas transformer personne? Demanda Jim.  
- Certain! Répondit Jay. Un de nos amis n'arrêtait pas de la taquiner il y a longtemps et il a réussit à lui faire perdre patience. Alors qu'il agitait son bras devant son visage elle l'a mordu. Il a beaucoup saigné mais il a survécu.  
- Alors qu'elle prenne le mien! S'exclama Jim.  
- Tu es sérieux? Répondit Jay, estomaqué. Tu ferais vraiment ça pour Kali?  
- Bien sûr sinon je n'aurais pas proposé! Répondit Jim avec un sourire.  
- Tu es conscient que c'est dangereux, Jim! S'Exclama Bones. On ne sait pas ce qui va ce passer!  
- Je compte sur vous pour l'empêcher de me tuer le reste on verra! Répondit Jim, sur de lui.  
- Logiquement, enchaîna Spock, se serait le meilleur choix a faire. Le Capitaine Kirk est en très bonne santé et sa condition physique est excellente alors il s'en remettra vite. Pour Kali, cela lui évitera la douleur d'avoir tuer un innocent.  
- Spock a raison, comme toujours! Répondit Jim avec un sourire.  
- Tu es sûr, Jim? Demanda Jay. Je veux dire, ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on se connait au max et tu vas déjà risquer ta vie pour sauver celle de ma sœur?  
- C'est grâce a elle, entre autre, si je suis vivant. Débuta Jim, sérieusement. Elle a risqué sa vie afin de tenter de sauver celle de mon père. Elle est resté avec lui et, ensemble, ils ont sauvés la vie de 800 membres d'équipages incluant ma mère et moi. Et puis, vous faites déjà partie de la famille que nous formons sur l'Enterprise, alors pour moi il est normal de me proposer afin de lui sauver la vie!  
- Merci, Jim. Répondit Jay en serrant la main de Jim. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si elle venait à disparaitre.  
- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est un plaisir puisque ce sera probablement douloureux, mais je suis heureux de pouvoir faire cela pour elle! Déclara Jim en rigolant.  
- Alors ne perdons pas de temps! S'exclama Carlisle.

Personne ne parla et tous suivirent Carlisle à l'étage. Tous étaient curieux de voir comment cela se passerait et inquiet également de ne pas voir Kali se réveiller. Quand ils entrèrent tous dans la chambre, ils purent constater que Kali était dans un état catastrophique. Sa peau habituellement parfaite semblait presque translucide et grisâtre et des petites craquelures étaient visibles sur ses mains, au coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche ainsi que dans son cou. Un masque de douleur avait pris place sur son visage et ses poings étaient étroitement serrés. Étendue au centre du grand lit, Kali semblait plus faible que jamais. Jay pris place à la droite de sa sœur alors que Carlisle faisait assir Jim à sa gauche tout en lui parlant.

- Comme vous l'avez dit, monsieur Kirk, cela risque fort d'être douloureux. Débuta Carlisle alors que Jim retirait sa chemise. Pour commencer, nous ferons couler nous-même le sang dans sa bouche, mais très vite elle devrait d'elle-même planter ses dents dans votre peau. Quand nous jugerons la dose suffisante pour vous deux nous ferons en sorte qu'elle vous lâche. Ensuite, il ne restera plus qu'à espérer qu'on ai raison.  
- Très bien, allez-y doc! Répondit Jim en tendant son bras.  
- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, Jim? Demanda quand même Bones.  
- Certain! Répondit-il en souriant. Allez, on a pas de temps à perdre alors coupe!

Bones désinfecta une partie de la peau du poignet de Jim et fit une entaille avec un scalpel. Jim grimaça sous la douleur mais ne dit rien et avança son poignet vers la bouche de Kali que Carlisle tenait ouverte. Pendant un moment qui parut une éternité, Kali demeura immobile. Alors qu'ils pensaient tous que cela ne fonctionnerait finalement pas Kali se redressa, les yeux toujours fermés, et mordis fermement le poignet de Jim. Ce dernier ne put retenir un glapissement de douleur lorsque les dents de la vampires déchirèrent sa peau. Avec de petits soupires de bien être, Kali buvait de longues gorgées de sang.

Rapidement, ils virent que le sang de Jim faisait son effet. La peau de Kali retrouva sa perfection habituelle et la douleure semblait refluée. Décidant que la dose était suffisante, Carlisle réussi tant bien que mal a détacher la bouche de Kali du bras de Jim. Immédiatement, Kali émit un grognement de mécontentement mais demeura quand même dans l'inconscience. Alors que Bones s'assurait que Jim supportait bien la perte de sang, Carlisle rassura tout le monde en leur disant qu'il y avait déjà du progrès et que maintenant ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre. Jay embrassa doucement la tête de sa sœur puis suivit les autres à l'extérieur de la chambre laissant sa surveillance à Paddy. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre.


	5. Kali's come back

**_Lily: Juste le temps de dire Enjoy and Reviews :)_**

* * *

Through Time and space

Chapitre quatre : Kali's come back!

Au bout de quelques heures, Kali finit par ouvrire les yeux. Un mal de crâne engourdissait douloureusement son cerveau, aussi referma-t-ell les yeux afin de faire passer la douleur. Alors qu'elle avait les les yeux fermés, elle en profita pour faire le point. La dernière dont elle se souvenait était d'avoir eu une conversation avec nul autre que Tom Elvis Jedusor. Un grognement lui échappa en réalisant ce que cela signifiait. Plus en colère et déterminer que jamais, le pire mage noir qu'ai connu la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre, et avouons-le le pire que la terre ai connue, était de retour prêt à conquérir l'univer cette fois. Elle grogna une seconde fois en réalisant qu'une petite visite au présent directeur de Poudlard serait nécessaire. Harry n'allait pas apprécier c'était certain.

Pour l'instant par contre ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait le plus. Elle était passée à un cheveu de mourir, ça elle le savait. Voldemort avait réussi à contourner les défences héréditaires de son corps, à contourner sa nature vampirique, pour pouvoir l'empoisonner. Cela voulait non seulement dire qu'il était plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait été, mais aussi qu'elle avait faillis mourire et que le seul remède possible était une bonne dose de sang humain qui réveillerait le vampire en elle afin de combattre l'empoisonnement. Et d'ailleurs, son mal de tête finis par disparaître au cours de ses réflexions, laissant ses sens capter l'odeur de sang humain qui rèegnait encore un peu dans la chambre ainsi que son goût sucré sur sa langue. Pas de doute, elle avait but du sang humain! Cette constatation la fit se redressée droite comme un piquet dans le lit ou elle était. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle mais aucune trace de massacre ou du moindre cadavre. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Paddy qui la regardait doucemnet, tentant de la rassurée. Quand elle compris qu'elle n'avait visiblement tuée personne, elle poussa un soupire de soulagement tout en se demandant ce qui c'était finalement passé.

Elle se leva finalement en se disant que son frère devait être mort d'inquiétude et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui répondre de toute façon. Elle se dirigea vers le dressing tout en se demandant ou elle était parce que visiblement elle n'était plus sur l'Enterprise. Une fois la porte du dressing ouvert, Kali éclata de rire. Tant de fringues encore importés et portant toutes des étiquettes de designer, ça ne pouvait qu'être un dressing appartenant à Alice Cullen Potter! Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un portable placé bien en évidence au centre de la pièce sonna. Elle s'approcha, ouvrit le téléphone et avant de pouvoir dire un mot elle entendit la voix soulagée du petit lutin énergique qu'était Alice.

- Kali bon sang ce que je suis soulagée! Déclara Alice en soupirant  
- Jolie jeu de mot, Alice! Rigola Kali. Je vais bien, t'en fait pas!  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe,reprit-elle de nouveau inquiète, mais depuis que vous vous êtes réengager à Starfleet Jay et toi je ne vois que des bribes de votre futur, jamais rien de très clair et je n,aime pas ca!  
- Ce n'est probablement rien Alice! Tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.  
- Harry, Edward, Jasper et Sylver disent la même chose, répliqua-t-elle, mécontente, mais c'est la première fois que ça arrive et même si je ne vois pas le futur je suis encore capable de sentir que quelque chose de mauvais se prépare!  
- Ça part contre je ne peux pas contredire! Reprit Kali en soupirant. Écoute, je ne te raconterais pas tout ça au téléphone mais Jay et moi, et probablement d'autres amis, on va débarquer à Poudlard dans les heures qui viennent!  
- Tu es à la Villa de Forks, répondit Alice avec un petit rire, avec ton frère, Carlisle, Esmée, un beau capitaine de vaisseau et ses principaux officiers.  
- Merci pour l'info! Rigola Kali. J'imagine que puisque tu m'as laissée un portable tu savais ce qui m'arriverais.  
- Plus ou moins. Grogna Alice. Je savais que tu en aurais besoin par contre! Reprit-elle avec un rire. Bref, Jay doit se faire un sang d'encre pour toi, donc prend ce que tu veux dans ce dressing et descend au salon ils y sont tous!  
- Sérieusement Alice ton sens de l'humour me fait peur! Rigola Kali. Emmett commence èa déteindre sur toi!  
- Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre! Répondit Alice en éclatant de rire. À bientôt, Kali! J,ai hête de te voir!  
- À bientôt Alice! Répondit Kali en souriant. Et merci pour le portable et les fringues!  
- Il va aimer! Rigola Alice avant de racrocher.

Kali rigola un moment. Alice Cullen demeurerait toujours ce petit lutin monté sur une pile électrique qu'elle adorait. Le fait que les visions de la vampire soit brouillés l'inquiétait, mais tant que tout le monde allait bien ça irait. Tout en réfléchissant, Kali regarda ce qu'Alice avait en réserve et ne parvenait pas èa se décider. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive un texto qui disait « La Stella McCartney bleue avec les ballerines noires avec une boucle bleue! Le look 21e siècle te va toujours aussi bien! Bisous, Al' ». Kali éclata de rire et enfila la robe que lui avait choisie Alice. Et comme toujours en matière de mode, Alice avait raison. La robe bleue lui arrêtait juste au dessus des genoux et le tissu satiné retombait bien sur son corps. Les ballerines noires rendaient la robe moins chic, plus usuelle, ce qui était parfait. Elle brossa simplement ses longs cheveux roux et quitta la chambre suivie de Paddy.

Arrivée au bas des marches, Kali soupire doucement devant la vision qui s'offre à elle. Tous plongés dans lerus pensées, ils ne l'avaient pas entendus ni sentis sa présence. Carlisle discutait èa voix basse avec Bones et les deux semblaient très inquiets. Jay était assis dans un fauteuil et il fixait les flammes de la cheminée sans bouger. Esmée venait de posé une jettée sur Uhura qui venait de s'endormir sur le divan, Chekov et Sulu discutaient à voix basses, Scotty observait la technologie du 21e siècle mais le manque d'intérêt dû èa l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Enfin, Spock et Jim étaient côte à côte face à la baie vitrée, tous les deux biens droits, les bras croisés derrières leurs dos. Kalie n'eu aucun mal à sentir l'inquiétude que l'homme et le vulcain ressentaient. Ils étaient tous très inquiet pour elle. Un petit sourire espiègle fleurit sur ses lèvres quand elle prit la parole.

- Dites, est-ce que c'est pour moi toute cette inquiétude? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
- KALI! Hurla son frère en la prenant dans ses bras pour la serrer très fort. Putain, tu vas bien! J'sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si ...  
- Du calme, Jay! Le coupa-t-elle gentiement. Je suis là et je vais bien ne t'en fait pas!  
- Heureux de voir que tu vas mieux, chère amie! Lui dit Carlisle en la prenant dans ses bras.  
- Je suppose que je te dois des remerciements, Carlisle! Rigola-t-elle.  
- Oui et non! Lui sourit-il. J'ai travailler avec le docteur McCoy et monsieur Spock sur ce coup. Et c'est Jim qui t'as donné son sang, alors je crois que c'est lui que tu dois remercier!  
- Jim? Dit-elle, complètement surprise.  
- Ouaip, je t'ai donné mon sang! Répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Ça te prenait du sang humain et on voyait pas trop comment t'en trouver rapidement sans être oubliger de tuer un pauvre gars alors je me suis proposé!  
- Merci, Jim! Répondit-elle en se serrant dans ses bras. Merci de tout coeur, je ne voulais pas mourir en vous laissant avec Voldy sur le dos.  
- Ça a fait mal, mais ce fut un plaisir de te sauver la vie! Répondit-il en embrassant la joue de Kalie qui était toujours contre lui.  
- Bon c'est bien beau tout ça, dit-elle en soupirant, mais j'ai parler à Alice au téléphone avant de descendre et on doit aller à Poudlard au plus vite!  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit? Demanda Esmée, inquiète pour sa fille.  
- Elle est pratiquement aveugle. Soupira Kali. Elle ne voit que des bribes de notre futur à Jay et moi, et vous tous par extension. Elle n'as pas vue ce qui m'est arrivé, mais elle savait que j'étais mal en point. Harry, Jasper, Edward et Silver lui répètent tous que ce n'est probablement rien, mais elle sens que quelque chose de mauvais arrive. Même pratiquement aveugle, Alice sent Voldemort approcher alors c'est vraiment pas bon!  
- Alors il faut faire vite! Répondit Carlisle. Jay, tu nous fais un portoloin?  
- Ah non! S'exclama Bones. Pas encore un de ces machins! On pourrait pas se faire téléporter comme tout le monde?  
- Woah Jay tu les as traumatiser ou quoi? Rigala sa soeur. Pour que bones veuille prendre un téléporteur il fallait que ton potoloin soit vraiment, mais vraiment, pas au point! Termina-t-elle en riant.  
- Je crois qu'elle est en pleine forme. Grogna son frère. Vas-y toi si t'es si bonne!

Kali rigola encore un peu, sortit sa baguette et ensorcela l'écharpe qu'ils avaient utilisés au paravant. Elle fit signe à tout le monde et ils prirent tous un bout de l'écharpe qui les transporta instantanément. L'habituelle sensation d'être attaché par le nombril ne les pris que quelques secondes avant qu'ils n'aterrissent doucement sur un hcemin roccailleux entourré d'arbres. Kalie fit un sourire victorieux à son frère et leurs compagnons rigolèrent en le voyant faire la tête.

Jim et les autres regardèrent autours d'eux. D'immenses arbres encadrait de part et d'autre la route et semblaient la suivre pendant un bon moment. Derrière eux, ils pouvaient apercevoir quelques maisons si anciennes qu'on en voyait plus que dans les livres d'histoires terriens. Face à eux, le chemin continuait, toujours encadré d'arbres et montant légèrement, cachant ainsi ce qu'il y avait au bout de la route. Kali sourit et s'adressa à eux.

- Bienvenue en Angleterre mes amis! Souriat-elle. Derrière vous vous avez le village de Pré-aux-Lard ou se situe la gare ou arrive le Poudlard Express à chaque année. C'est l'un des seuls villages complètement sorciers qui demeure en Angleterre. Les maisons que vous pouvez voir on près de 300 ans si je ne me trompe pas et les arbres sont presque aussi vieux que nous!  
- Et de l'autre côté de la route? Demanda Uhura, intriguée.  
- En haut de la route, reprit Kali avec un sourire, se trouve le but de notre voyage, le château de Poudlard , son domaine, son lac et la forêt interdite! Allez allons y nous sommes attendus! Rigola-t-elle en se mettant en marche.

Étant aterris près de Pré-aux-Lard, la marche jusqu'aux château dura près de vingt minutes. Pendant la marche Jim, Sulu, Scotty, Chekov et Uhura posèrent beaucoup de questions à propos du château auxquelles Kalie répondait en souriant. Tous purent voir que revenir ici était vraiment un baume au coeur pour les jumeaux et cela fit sourire tout le monde. Finalement, alors que bones alait demander s,ils arrivaient bientôt, le château leur apparrut dans toute sa splendeur. Tout en leur faisant passer les grilles du parc, Kalie et Jay leurs souhaitèrent la bienvenue d'une même voix. Et alors que tout le monde était ébahis devant le château, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur le reste du clan Cullen et le directeur de l'école, Harry James Potter dont les yeux étaient d'un beau doré depuis près de deux cent ans.


	6. Bad news

**Through space and time**

**Chapitre 5 : Bad news! **

Tout en leur faisant passer les grilles du parc, Kali et Jay leurs souhaitèrent la bienvenue d'une même voix. Et alors que tout le monde était ébahi devant le château, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur le reste du clan Cullen et le directeur de l'école, Harry James Potter dont les yeux étaient d'un beau doré depuis près de deux cent ans. Alors que Kali, Jay, Carlisle et Esmée s'avançaient pour embrasser tout le monde, les autres prirent le temps de détailler ceux qui leur faisait face. Semblable a Carlisle et Esmée, des vampires donc, il y avait quatre jeunes hommes et trois jeunes femmes tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Kali leur fit finalement signe de s'approcher.

- Mes chers amis, dit-elle en souriant, nous voudrions vous présenter certaines personnes qui seront en mesures de nous aider à vaincre les deux mégalomanes que nous avons rencontrés en chemin!  
- Tout d'abord, enchaîna Jay souriant lui aussi, le reste du clan Cullen. Messieurs Edward et Emmett Cullen, miss Rosalie Hale, monsieur Jasper Withlock Hale, madame Silver Withlock Hale et pour finir madame Alice Cullen Potter.  
- Ensuite, repris Kali avec un once de fierté dans le regard, je vous présente Harry James Potter, directeur de Poudlard depuis près de deux cents ans, autrefois connue sous le sobriquet de Celui-qui-a-survécu ou le Survivant. Il est le seul sorcier existant à pouvoir vaincre Lord Voldemort.  
- Maintenant vous tous, enchaîna de nouveau Jay en rigolant de l'air suspicieux d'Harry, nous vous présentons nos nouveaux équipiés à Starfleet.  
- Voici donc messieurs Scott, Sulu, Chekov, Bones et Spock, reprit Kali, ainsi que miss Uhura et pour finir, le dernier mais non le moindre, le Capitaine James Tiberus Kirk!  
- Bienvenue à Poudlard Capitaine Kirk, ainsi qu'à vous tous!. S'exclama Harry avec un sourire. Et pourquoi le fait de vous voir apparaître après deux cents ans me fait redouter le pire? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des jumeaux.  
- Parce que malheureusement c'est toujours le cas. Répondit simplement Kali. Nous ferions mieux de nous rendre dans un endroit plus discret, Harry.  
- Très bien, suivez-moi. Dit-il simplement.

Harry passa les portes de Poudlard avec toute la compagnie à sa suite. Alors que Carlisle et Esmée discutaient avec le reste de leur clan, Kali et Jay racontaient Poudlard pour leurs amis. Finalement, après quelques détours dus aux escaliers farceurs, ils atteignirent la salle sur demande. Harry avait décidé de les y amenés car son bureau serait beaucoup trop petit et la salle sur demande leur offrirait tout le confort nécessaire. Une fois tout le monde installé dans de confortables fauteuils aux couleurs des quatre maisons, Harry demanda à Kali d'expliquer leur venue.

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que ce n'était que parce que le château me manquait, dit-elle en soupirant, mais il y a pire.  
- Comme vous le savez Kali et moi travaillons pour Starfleet depuis près de 150 ans. Enchaîna Jay, le visage fermé.  
- Bon sang! Les interrompis Harry. La dernière fois que je vous ai vue faire des têtes pareil c'était à l'annonce de la Grande Bataille! Vous me faites peur là! Ajouta-t-il quand il vit que les jumeaux ne répondaient rien.  
- Il y un peu moins de deux semaines Jay et moi avons joint l'équipage de l'U.S.S Enterprise sous les ordres du Capitaine Kirk ici présent. Reprit Kali, neutre.  
- Nous avions pour mission de nous rendre à une planète appelée Romulus afin de demander des comptes à un révolutionnaire. Enchaîna Jay, tout aussi neutre. Notez que le révolutionnaire en question, Néro, est mort il y a un an après une bataille contre l'Enterprise.  
- Vous en êtes sûr? Demanda Harry, surpris.  
- Certain. Répondit Kirk. Leur vaisseau a explosé devant nos yeux et nous nous en sommes même servis pour en créer une deuxième pour nous propulser loin du trou noir.  
- Notre mission était donc de nous rendre à Romulus et d'arrêter Néro afin de le ramener à la Fédération. Reprit Jay.  
- Mais nous avons eu une mauvaise surprise. Ajouta Kali.  
- Une aura de magie très noire entourait la planète. Dit Jay. La dernière fois que j'en ai senti une si forte remonte à près de deux cents ans.  
- Puis nous avons parlé avec Néro et les mots qu'il utilisait nous ont projetés Jay et moi dans le passé. Soupira Kali.  
- Et là, reprit Jay, Kali a compris. Elle a pris place devant le Capitaine Kirk afin de parler à Néro. Même moi je n'y comprenais rien. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle prononce un nom.  
- Néro laissait sortit des «maîtres» par ci et des «seigneurs» par là. Dit Kali en secouant la tête. C'était simple à comprendre et j'avais raison. Il y a quatre jours, j'ai parlé à Tom Elvis Jedusor et il a failli réussir à me tuer.  
- VOLDEMORT?s'exclama Harry en se levant d'un bon. Kali dit moi que c'est des conneries! Dis-moi que tu racontes n'importe quoi.  
- Malheureusement pas, Harry. Soupira Kali. Et il est sacrément fort. Il a failli m'avoir avec un simple sort d'empoisonnement!  
- Oh putain on est mal! Lança Emmett, alors que les autres vampires approuvaient.  
- Mais comment il a pu réussir un tel truc bon sang! S'exclama Harry, complètement bouche bée.  
- Crois-moi on est pas rester assez longtemps pour le lui demander! Répondit Jay.  
- Et il a vraiment failli tuer Kali? Demanda Silver, inquiète pour son amie.  
- Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien! Lui sourit Kali. Mais c'est vrai. Le con a failli m'avoir avec un simple sort d'empoisonnement qui a contourné ma nature vampirique pour atteindre les autres.  
- Oh putain on est mal! Répéta Emmett. Et il veut quoi l'autre mégalo?  
- Rien de moins qu'être le maître de l'univers. Soupira Kali en secouant la tête.  
- Ça c'est vraiment trooppp génial! Grogna Harry. Et je suppose que c'est encore à moi de faire tout le boulot?  
- Probablement ouais! Soupira Jay. Mais t'inquiète on va appeler la cavalerie et on va régler ça en deux temps trois mouvements…avec des chasseurs!  
- Ça va prendre plus que des chasseurs de combat Jay! Rigola sa sœur. Mais j'ai effectivement une petite idée de qui nous pourrions appeler pour avoir de l'aide! Sauf qu'aux dernières nouvelles ils sont tous partis en mission Jay!  
- Déjà on peut appeler la gamine qu'elle se ramène! Répondit Jay. Depuis le temps qu'elle gueule pour qu'on la laisse faire joujou avec nous!  
- De qui vous parler là? Demanda Harry, perdu.  
- La gamine = notre petite sœur! Répondit Kali en souriant. Jay adore la taquinée et elle elle déteste se faire appeler la gamine alors il le fait tout le temps même quand elle n'est pas là! Et oui, c'est une bonne idée, Jay. Lia sera d'une bonne aide.  
- Et pour les autres? Demanda Harry. De qui s'agit-il?  
- De vieux amis! Rigola Kali.  
- Des amis? S'exclama Jay. Tu rigoles là j'espère! C'est la famille ouais!  
- Oui effectivement! Répondit Kali. Ce sont des amis que nous considérons comme notre famille, comme vous tous. Mais bon en attendant qu'ils reviennent sur terre, je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire d'un autre côté.  
- Qu'as-tu encore en tête Kali? Demanda Alice, suspicieuse.  
- Rien de bien méchant c'est promis! Rigola-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi vous êtes aussi suspicieux? Demanda Bones devant les têtes des autres.  
- Ça se voit que vous ne les connaissez pas encore très bien! Répondit Edward en secouant la tête. Ces deux-là peuvent faire n'importe quoi et quand je dis n'importe quoi ça va jusqu'à risquer leur propre vies pour aller chercher de l'aide jusque dans le royaume des morts d'Hadès!  
- Roohh tu me reproches encore ma visite à Hadès la veille de la Grande Bataille? Roucoula Kali en riant. Mine de rien il a quand même accepté de ressusciter Dumbledore, Godric, Salazard, Helga et Rowenna!  
- C'est qui eux? Demanda Chekov, curieux.  
- Dumbledore a été directeur de Poudlard pendant très longtemps. Répondit Harry en souriant au souvenir du vieux sorcier. Il a été mon mentor, presque un grand-père pour moi qui était orphelin.  
- Mais oui souvenez-vous Chekov! Lui lança Scotty. C'est le bonhomme à la barbe et aux lunettes en demi-lune dans l'histoire de Poudlard!  
- Ahh ouais là je vois qui c'est! S'exclama le russe.  
- Attendez ils ont lu l'Histoire de Poudlard? S'exclama Harry, abasourdie. Même moi je ne l'ai jamais lu au complet et je suis le directeur de l'école depuis deux cent ans!  
- Je me suis dit que cela leur ferait un cours accélérer sur l'univers de la magie en attendant de pouvoir en dire plus! Rigola Kali.  
- C'est pas une mauvaise idée! Rigola Silver. Alors si vous avez lu ce bouquin hyper endormant sachez que les quatre autres que Kali a ramenés sont les quatre fondateurs de l'école.  
- C'était un bon plan! Déclara Kirk. Après tous, leurs forces à tous les cinq a dû vous être utile.  
- Oui mais le chemin inverse sur le Styx est interdit. Déclara Carlisle. Peu importe le sens emprunter sur le fleuve, le Passeur réclame toujours un paiement et Kali a été très chanceuse de ne pas avoir à payer de sa vie!  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as du sacrifié? Demanda Kirk, inquiet.  
- Ma magie et l'entièreté de mes pouvoirs héréditaires. Répondit-elle simplement. Mais ce n'était pas très grave parce que je savais que ça reviendrait avec le temps et c'Est-ce qui s'est produit dans les dernières trente années. Et j'aurais sacrifié ma vie s'il l'avait fallu!  
- Alors là je comprends pourquoi il faut s'inquiéter alors! Grogna Bones. On a réussi à te soigner alors va pas te foutre dans les emmerdes et qu'on soit obligé de recommencer dès maintenant! Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Kali.  
- T'en fais pas Bones, je n'ai pas prévu de descendre saluer le Passeur! Rigola Kali. Par contre, si je veux allez chercher les gens auquel je pense, je vais avoir besoin de toi Silver!  
- Moi? S'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Oh! Je vois, quand veux-tu y aller?  
- Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas! Rigola Kali. Ça risque d'être long et je veux envoyer un message aux autres dont Jay à parler et malheureusement la technologie ne marche toujours pas à Poudlard! Ajouta-t-elle en faisant les gros yeux à Harry!  
- De quoi vous parlez encore toutes les deux? Demanda Jasper, un peu inquiet.  
- Ne t'en fait pas Jazz, je te la ramène en un seul morceau! Rigola Kali.  
- Ne faites pas de bêtises surtout! Ajouta Jim.  
- Ne vous en faites pas ! rigola encore une fois Kali. Allez viens Sil' on y va!  
- Je te suis! Répondit-elle en se levant.

Les deux femmes quittèrent la salle sur demande sous les regards suspicieux et inquiet des autres. Enfin de tous sauf Jay qui lui rigolait comme un con à l'idée de voir débarquer sa famille à Poudlard. Cependant, il ignorait qui Kali et Silver allaient chercher et il était intriguer, et avouons-le, inquiet pour sa sœur et Silver. Elle avait beau avoir promis de ne pas aller voir le Passeur, mais dieu seul sait ce qu'elle avait en tête! Jay se repris rapidement et proposa de faire découvrir le Quidditch aux nouveaux arrivants et le directeur sauta sur l'occasion avec plaisir. Au fur et à mesure qu'Harry expliquait les règles du jeu et l'inclusion d'un ballais volant, Jay riait de plus en plus de la tête que Bones et Jim tiraient. Ouais, ce dit Jay, ce con de Voldy a beau être de retour les prochaines semaines vont être à mourir de rire!


	7. Searching for help

**Lily: Après une éternité et demie voici le chapitre 6 :) Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas : REVIEWS!**

* * *

Chapitre Six : Searching for help

Kali et Silver transplanèrent dès qu'elles furent hors des limites du château pour atterrir sur le chemin de traverse. Kali souris devant le spectacle devant elle. En 200 ans, l'avenue commerçante n'avait pas changée. Elle attrapa Silver par la main et l'entraina vers la boutique Weasley & Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux. Même si l'heure n'était pas vraiment à la plaisanterie, elle devait faire le plein en vue de certaines des personnes qu'elle et Silver ramèneraient. Dès qu'elles entrèrent elles furent accueillies par deux rouquins qui étaient clairement les descendants de Fred et Georges. Après vingt minutes dans la boutique, les deux femmes en ressortirent avec plusieurs sacs qu'elles rétrécirent afin de les mettre dans leurs poches. À peine furent-elles sorties de la boutique que le portable de Kali laissait entendre Haven't had enough, chanson du lointain XXIe siècle. Avec un sourire, Kali répondit au téléphone.

- Madame Salvatore! S'exclama Kali en souriant. Que me vaux le plaisir de votre appel?  
- John me tape royalement sur les nerfs! Grogna-t-elle. Il dit que quelque chose se prépare et Bonnie, Tyler, Stefan et Jeremy sont d'accord avec lui alors qu'Elena, Caroline, Damon et Alaric disent que c'est n'importe quoi! Ils vont tous me rendre folle!  
- Du calme Sophia! Rigola Kali. Malheureusement pour nous, John a raison! Mais vous n'étiez pas en mission dans le cadran gamma?  
- La mission a été écourtée par la Fédération! Répondit Sophia en soupirant. Y parait que les principaux officiers et le capitaine de l'U.S.S Enterprise ont désobéis à des ordres et qu'ils sont en suspensions indéterminée.  
- Ah ça, ouais c'est légèrement de ma faute! Répondit Kali, embarrassée. Écoute Sophia, il faut que tu ramènes tout le monde à Poudlard sans perdre de temps, peu importe si vous avez des ordres ou non!  
- C'est si grave que ça? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
- Oh ouais! Soupira Kali. Voldemort est de retour et il a failli réussir à me tuer!  
- Oh seigneur c'est pas possible! Lança Sophia. Mais le lien avec l'équipage de l'Enterprise?  
- Jay et moi les avons rejoints et c'est pendant la mission dont tu as parlé qu'il a failli m'avoir! Soupira Kali. Écoute, j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire alors je dois y aller, mais ramenez vous au plus vite en Angleterre!  
- Comment je fais pour vous joindre une fois arrivé? Demanda Sophia.  
- Rendez vous à Pré-aux-Lard et allez à la poste et demandez à envoyer un hibou à Poudlard à mon intention ou celle de Jay ! Oh et si tu pouvais appeler tes frères et sœurs…  
- Oui t'inquiète je m'en occupe! Répondit Sophia. Bon, je te laisse je vais prévenir tout le monde! À bientôt, Kali, et soyez prudents!  
- Vous aussi Sophia! Répondit Kali. À bientôt! Ajouta-t-elle en terminant la conversation.  
- Qui c'était? Demanda Silver une fois que Kali eu fermé son téléphone.  
- Sophia Anyanka Petrova Salvatore! Répondit Kali en souriant. C'est une vieille amie et elle doit avoir près de 800 ans à plus ou moins dix ans près!  
- Vampire? Demanda Silver, surprise.  
- Ouais mais d'une autre race que celle des Cullen. Répondit Kali. Elle fait partie de la race originale, de la race d'où tous les vampires descendent. Ce sont deux races bien différente, l'une a des forces et des faiblesses que l'autre n'a pas et si la race à laquelle les Cullen appartiennent est plus difficile à tuer que l'autre, la race originelle demeure la plus forte. D'ailleurs, Sophia fait partie de la famille originale, mais je vous expliquerais tout ça plus tard là on a autre chose à faire!  
- Tu veux vraiment passer par le voile? Demanda Silver. Il donne sur les limbes et je ne crois pas que les autres y sont!  
- Il y en a au moins un que je veux qui sera dans les limbes! Répondit Kali en soupirant. Et nous allons utiliser le voile comme portail pour ramener les autres et ce, sans passer par les limbes.  
- Et on va faire ça comment? Demanda Silver, dubitative.  
- À l'ancienne! Lança simplement Kali en souriant.

Les deux femmes se sourirent avant de transplaner en direction des bureaux du ministère de la magie. Une fois dans le grand hall dallé de marbre noir Kali sourit en se disant que les sorciers étaient extrêmement conservateurs car l'endroit n'avait pas changé en 200 ans! Elle et Silver se dépêchèrent d'atteindre un ascenseur qui les propulsa rapidement dans les tréfonds du bâtiment, direction département des mystères. Une fois dans l'antichambre des 13 portes, Kali en pigea une au hasard qui s'ouvrit sur le voile qu'elles désiraient attendre. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la pièce et descendirent jusqu'à l'étrange voile qui flottait au centre de la pièce. D'étranges voix parvenaient à leurs oreilles et Kali sourit en reconnaissant l'une d'elles. Voyant le petit sourire de Kali, Silver prit la parole le regard fixé sur le voile.

- Tu souris comme si tu avais entendu une voix connue! Dit-elle simplement.  
- C'est le cas! Répondit Kali, avec un sourire nostalgique.  
- Comment est-ce possible? S'étonna Silver.  
- Cet idiot ne doit pas être loin du passage! Rigola doucement Kali. Et même s'il avait accepté depuis longtemps la manière dont il mourrait, je doute qu'il ait jamais réussi à accepter la mort elle-même! Alors il hurle pour qu'on le sorte de là!  
- Qui est-ce? Demanda Silver, intriguée.  
- Ni plus ni moins que le tout premier vampire ayant jamais existé et ce, toutes races confondues! Lança Kali, fièrement.  
- Oh Merlin! S'étonna Silver. Il s'appelle comment? Et il a quel âge?  
- Il s'appelle Niklaus et il a le même âge que moi qui approche des 3 000 ans! Rigola Kali. Bon, attend moi ici pendant que je vais le cher! Ensuite nous utiliserons le voile comme un passage vers là où nous trouverons ceux dont nous avons besoin!  
- Okay, soupira Silver, ravis de ne pas retourner dans les limbes, mais soit prudente!  
- Ne t'en fait pas ma chère! Rigola Kali. Je suis plus coriace que tu ne peux l'imaginer!

Kali inspira profondément et, tout en psalmodiant la formule, elle traversa le voile. Immédiatement, elle fut envahie par les cris d'agonies des pensionnaires des limbes. Dans un décor orange-rouge, des créatures maléfiques arpentaient les chemins sinueux tout en s'assurant que tout le monde souffrait bien sa part. Kali, consciente qu'elle ne devait pas s'attarder, entrepris de suivre le chemin sur lequel elle était afin de trouver la personne qu'elle cherchait. Heureusement pour elle, et comme elle le pensait, elle tomba sur la raison de son voyage après un tournant du chemin.

Son vieil ami de toujours était là, devant elle, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi aussi…vulnérable. Ça avait quelque chose de dérangeant, car pour elle Niklaus était l'homme le plus solide du monde! Niklaus était son meilleur ami d'enfance, son ami de toujours, et il était la seule autre personne à laquelle elle tenait autant qu'à son frère. Cependant, à sa transformation en vampire, Klaus s'était éloigné d'elle afin de la protéger disant qu'il ne supporterait pas de lui faire du mal. Puis au fil des siècles et des millénaires, Klaus était demeuré loin d'elle en évoquant toujours les mêmes raisons, mais Kali savait que c'était en fait car il se sentait indigne d'être son ami, qu'il pensait avoir fait beaucoup trop de mal pour la mériter. Elle savait qu'elle était sans doute la seule à voir la vérité en lui. Enfin, elle et Sophia, son amie sur qui elle veillait à la demande de Klaus. Finalement, Kali se dirigea vers son ami et lorsqu'il la vit une profonde tristesse s'empara de ses traits. Cependant, et malgré l'endroit où ils étaient, un sourire heureux étira les lèvres de Kali qui se jeta dans les bras de son ami.

- Nik! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras! Tu m'as tellement manqué espèce d'idiot!  
- Kali, sweetheart, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il avec son accent anglais que Kali aimait tant. Tu n'es tout de même pas…  
- Morte? Demanda Kali en souriant. Non pas le moins du monde, Nik!  
- Mais alors pourquoi es-tu là? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
- Pour te ramener chez les vivants Niklaus! Lança-t-elle en souriant.  
- Par pitié arrête de m'appeler Niklaus! Grogna ce dernier. Et comment tu comptes faire?  
- Suis-moi Nik! Dit-elle en appuyant bien sur le surnom.

Ce dernier soupira, mais lui emboita le pas immédiatement. Faisant le chemin inverse, Kali et Klaus atteignirent rapidement le portail. Avec un sourire, Kali tendis sa main à Klaus qui la saisit immédiatement. En souriant doucement, Kali entraina son ami à travers le voile et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement face à Silver qui laissa pousser un soupir de soulagement en les voyants. Dès qu'ils furent stoppés, Silver s'approcha d'eux.

- Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants! Lança-t-elle, soulagée.  
- Combien de temps j'ai été partie? Demanda Kali.  
- 12 heures! Répondit Silver. Tu as été plus rapide que moi!  
- 12 heures c'est quand même énorme! Répondit Kali en secouant la tête. Jay va flipper!  
- Ouais c'est déjà le cas! Rigola Silver. Il m'a appelé pour me dire que vos amis et votre sœur sont déjà arrivés à Poudlard.  
- Génial! Rigola Kali en tapant des mains. On va faire une entrée monumentale!  
- Dis Sweetheart, tu pourrais faire les présentations! Dit Klaus en souriant.  
- Oh tu as raison! Répondit-elle avec un sourire. Silver je te présente Niklaus Mikaelson, le tout premier vampire! Nik, je te présente Silver Withlock Hale une vieille amie!  
- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Silver! Fit galamment Klaus en lui faisant un baise main. Et tout le monde m'appelle Klaus.  
- Enchantée moi de même, Klaus. Souris Silver. Bon Kali, la suite des choses?  
- Je vais faire un mélange de la magie druidique et de la magie elfique pour que le voile donne sur autre chose que les limbes et qu'on puisse en sortir qui je veux!  
- J'ai hâte de voir ça! Commenta Klaus en souriant.  
- Alors au travail! Rigola Kali.

Elle fit reculer Klaus et Silver alors qu'elle s'approchait du voile. Levant les mains vers le ciel, elle entonna une longue formule dans un dialecte qu'aucun des deux spectateurs ne comprenaient. Soudainement, un grand vent se leva dans la salle faisant claquer les vêtements de Kali alors qu'elle élevait la voix pour couvrir le vacarme des bourrasques. Puis ce fut au tour du tonnerre et des éclairs de se mettre de la partie. De là où ils étaient, Klaus et Silver n'étaient nullement touchés par les intempéries qui s'abattait sur le voile et sur Kali qui continuait à crier sa formule sans sembler être dérangée par la tempête au centre de laquelle elle était. Soudainement, une lumière aveuglante sortis du voile rapidement suivis par des formes humaines sortant une à une de la lumière. Quand finalement tout retomba entièrement calme, dix hommes et trois femmes se tenaient aux côtés de Kali. Quand Silver eu reconnue la quasi-totalité d'entre eux, elle poussa un jurons bien sonore et un ricanement typiquement Serpentard avant d'aller se jeter dans les bras de ceux qu'elle connaissait. Franchement, maintenant Voldemort avait de quoi avoir la trouille!


	8. What a dream team

**Lily : Okay...c'est le plus gros n'importe quoi que j'ai jamais écris lolll mais bon ça fait longtemps que je vous ai prévenu que cette fic serais un gros délire lolll Lisez quand même et n'oubliez pas : REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Throught Space and Time**

**Chapitre sept: What a dream team!**

Une fois le calme revenu dans la salle des procès, un sourire typiquement Serpentard fleuri sur les lèvres de Kali alors que Silver serrait dans ses bras ceux qu'elle connaissait. Ne prenant pas le temps de faire les présentations, Kali tendis une cape noire à chaque personne et les invita à saisir le portoloin qu'elle venait de créer afin de ramener tout le monde à Poudlard. Quelques secondes plus tard, le portoloin les déposait sur le chemin menant au château. Afin de prévenir Harry et les autres de leur arrivée, Kali leur envoya son patronus qui était représentée par Rubis son ancien familier. Silver éclata ensuite de rire quand Kali, qui adorait toujours autant les grandes entrées, demanda à leurs compagnons de mettre les capuchons de leurs capes. Une fois tout le monde caché, Kali et Silver prirent la tête du cortège en direction du château de Poudlard.

Quand enfin ils atteignirent les grilles du château, les sourires de Kali et Silver s'étirèrent encore plus en entendant les soupires de joies et de surprises que poussèrent leurs amis. À peine eurent-ils traversé les grilles d'entrées qu'un groupe de personne sortis de l'école et Kali et Silver eurent toutes les peines du monde à retenir les encapuchonnés d'aller se jeter dans les bras des leurs. Alors que Kali expliquait le déroulement des choses et désignait chaque personne devant eux par leurs noms, Silver observa ceux qui les attendaient. Au centre, encadré par le clan Cullen, se trouvait Harry. À sa droite se trouvait Jay et l'équipage de l'Enterprise. À la gauche d'Harry se trouvait un groupe de personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Six femmes et huit hommes se tenaient là et deux de ceux qui les accompagnaient semblait les connaître. Finalement Kali termina ses explications et entraîna les autres vers le groupe qui les attendaient. Dès qu'elle fut suffisamment proche, une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux acier se jeta dans les bras de Kali.

- Kali! S'exclama la femme. Enfin je commençais à m'inquiéter! Jay nous a tout raconter tu es sûr que tu vas biens?  
- Du calme, Sophia! Rigola Kali en se séparant d'elle. Je vais parfaitement bien ne t'en fait pas! Et désolé pour le temps, mais une virée dans le voile de la mort n'est jamais très rapide!  
- Le voile de la mort! Hurla Jay en secouant la tête. Non mais t'es malade ou quoi?  
- Je me demande ce qui est pire franchement! Enchaîna Edward en secouant la tête également. Faire le chemin inverse sur le Styx ou traverser le voile qui mène aux limbes!  
- Les limbes?s'exclamèrent Bones et Jim en même temps. C'est quoi cette histoire? Demanda Bones.  
- En gros ce voile est un portail vers les limbes. Expliqua Kali en soupirant. Et le voyage est entièrement sûr je te rappelle, Jay! Mais si on veut en finir avant le coucher du soleil avec les présentations, vous continuerez de m'engueuler plus tard!  
- Bon, d'accord! Céda Jay. Vas-y miss je-fais-des-missions-suicides!  
- Merci bien rabat joie! Répondit Kali sans se départir de son sourire. Donc dit moi Jay, est-ce que tu as eu le temps de faire la présentation des tout derniers arrivés?  
- Non en fait ils sont là depuis même pas quinze minutes! Répondit-il en souriant.  
- Super! Répondit Kali. Alors messieurs dames, encagoulés ou non, je vous présente tout d'abord ma petite sœur adorée, une véritable Elfe aussi cinglée que ses aînés, miss Lia Werdraght! Ensuite, voici l'hystérique qui m'es sautée dessus, madame Sophia Anyanka Petrova Salvatore et son mari Damon Salvatore. Reprit-elle en pointant chaque personne. Ensuite, le petit frère de Damon, Stefan et sa femme Elena Gilbert Salvatore la descendante de la sœur de Sophia. Ensuite voici John William Lockwood, le jumeau spirituel de Jay.

- Comment Elena peut être la descendante de la sœur de Sophia, elles semblent avoir le même âge! S'exclama Bones.  
- Sophia est une vampire de 800 ans, Bones! Rigola Kali. Elle fait partie d'une race autre que les Cullen. Mais on vous expliquera ça plus tard! Ensuite, voici Jeremy Gilbert le frère d'Elena ainsi qu'Alaric Saltzman qui fait office de père pour ces deux-là depuis près de 200 ans. Ensuite, voici Caroline Forbes et Tyler Lockwood. À noter que Tyler est le descendant de John qui a dix ans de moins que Sophia et que Tyler est un hybride moitié loup-garou moitié vampire.

- Attend c'est possible ça? S'exclama Jasper, surpris.  
- Au point où on en est tu crois encore qu'il y a des trucs qui ne se peuvent pas? Rigola Kali. Bref, j'en étais où moi? Ah, ouais! Voici ensuite miss Bonnie Bennet première sorcière à être immortelle! Et, à noter qu'elle est une des dernière sorcières ancestrales et qu'elle tire ses pouvoirs surtout de la nature et de ses ancêtres. Et pour terminer, les derniers mais certainement pas les moindres, voici Rebeccah, Elijah, Luderick et Erikah Mikaelson, quatre des cinq premiers vampires ayant jamais existé toutes races confondues!  
- Les premiers vampires? S'exclama Carlisle abasourdie. Ils seraient plus anciens que les Volturi?  
- Le frère aîné de ces quatre-là a le même âge que moi! Souris Kali, consciente d'avoir parlé au présent. Biienn maintenant qu'eux sont présentés, je vais maintenant révéler ces personnes que je suis allée chercher!  
- Kali tu sais que je hais tout ce suspense? Lança Harry.  
- Ouais mais je sais que tu aimes nos surprises à Silver et moi! Rigola Kali. Bon, voici donc des personnes que je suis allée chercher parce que je savais qu'ils nous seraient utile d'une manière ou d'une autre soit contre Voldemort, soit contre Néro. Aloors afin de faire durer le suspense pour la plupart d'entre vous, et parce que je dois ma vie à Jim, alors je vous présente un ami que j'aime beaucoup et qui me manque depuis déjà trop longtemps. Alors messieurs, dames souhaitez bon retour chez les vivants à monsieur George Kirk!

La première cape tombe et dévoile un homme qui ressemble énormément à Jim, le même sourire et les mêmes yeux bleus. Jim demeure complètement figé alors que George salut tout le monde avant de se tourner et de sourire à son fils. L'idée que son père soit vivant finissant par percuter son esprit, Jim se dirige à toute vitesse vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Après un petit moment tendresse, Jim se tourne vers Kali et la serre à son tour dans ses bras.

- Merci, Kali! Murmura Jim, ému.  
- Je te dois la vie, Jim. Répondit Kali doucement en serrant Jim dans ses bras. Je pouvais bien faire cela pour toi! D'autant plus que George est un ami que j'aime énormément. Biennn maintenant continuons! Repris Kali après s'être séparé de Jim, un gros sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'inspires pas confiance quand tu souris ainsi? Demanda Damon en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Ne t'en fais pas Damon! Rigola Kali. Alors, sorcier ou vampire?  
- Sorcier! S'exclama Silver en riant.  
- Okay! Répondit Kali, riant également. Alors quitte pour une deuxième résurrection, voici messieurs Sirius Black, James Potter, Albus Dumbledore et madame Lily Potter et pour une première résurrection, voici messieurs Ronald Weasley, Fred et George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Severus Rogue, Remus Lupin et mademoiselle Hermione Granger!  
- OH PUTAIN D'BORDEL DE MERDE! Jura Harry en dévalant les escaliers pour se jeter dans les bras d'Hermione et de Ron.  
- J'aurais pas mieux dit! Rigola Sirius quand vint son tour de serrer Harry dans ses bras.  
- Putain Kali t'es complètement folle! S'exclama Harry en la serrant elle aussi dans ses bras. Mais je t'adore putain!  
- Attention à votre langage monsieur le directeur! Rigola Kali. C'est un plaisir, Harry mais si tu veux bien il nous reste encore deux personnes à présenter et j'en connais qui seront heureux de les voir!  
- Oui oui bien sûr! Rigola Harry en serrant la main de Draco et Severus à la surprise de ces derniers.  
- Bref les deux dernières personnes, si vous vous souvenez biens, sont des vampires. Rigola Kali. Bon d'abord pour le plaisir d'Elena, Jeremy et Alaric je vous présente miss Jenna Sommers!

L'avant dernière cape tomba en dévoilant une jolie jeune femme rousse qui accueillit Elena et Jeremy dans ses bras en souriant grandement. Alors que Caroline spécifiait que Jenna était la tante d'Elena et Jeremy à ceux qui se posait la question, Jenna passant dans les bras d'Alaric qui la serra le plus fort possible. Malgré les 200 ans passés, il l'aimait toujours autant et le lui prouva en l'embrassant sous les sifflements et les applaudissements des autres vampires de Mystic Falls. Finalement, Kali réussi à obtenir le silence et se fit étrangement plus sérieuse.

- Je sais que la présence de la dernière personne ne plaira pas à tout le monde. Repris Kali. Je sais qu'il a fait beaucoup de mal à Mystic Falls il y a deux cent ans, qu'il a fait beaucoup de mal à toi Elena et à ton entourage, mais sa présence et sa puissance sera d'une importance capitale. Et puis il est mon ami depuis toujours et j'ai confiance en son humanité. Reste juste à la lui faire ressortir!  
- De qui est-ce que tu parles? Demanda Caroline, étrangement fébrile.  
- D'un vieil ami qui va devoir se faire pardonner de m'avoir ignoré pendant presque 3 000 ans! Rigola Kali. Pour le plaisir de certains et pour le déplaisir de d'autres, j'ai quand même le plaisir de vous présenter le tout premier vampire ayant jamais existé, celui de qui découlent les deux races ainsi que les hybrides, monsieur Niklaus Mikaelson.  
- Tu sais que je déteste mon nom complet? lui répondit Klaus en retirant sa cape.  
- Je t'ai dit que tu avais à te faire pardonner alors la ferme et laisse-moi continuer tant que je veux! Rigola Kali en frappant Klaus derrière la tête.

Évidemment Elena était bouche bée et Alaric, Stefan et Damon fixaient Klaus d'un œil mauvais, mais avant même que quelqu'un ai pu dire quelque chose Sophia poussa un cri de joie en se précipitant dans les bras de Klaus en pleurant. Malgré les 200 années écoulées depuis la mort de Klaus, Sophia n'avait jamais réellement réussi à se pardonner d'avoir tué son frère adoré. En voyant sa femme si heureuse, Damon poussa un profond soupire en se disant que pour elle il pourrait bien donner une chance à Klaus.

Quand enfin Sophia se sépara de Klaus pour se caller dans les bras de son mari, l'originel alla serrer ses sœurs et ses frères dans ses bras en leur demandant pardon. Par la suite, alors que Klaus finissait d'embrasser Rebeccah, il sentit qu'on lui touchait l'épaule. Il se retourna, et tout le monde l'imita, pour tomber face à une Caroline avec un regard bien déterminé. Alors qu'il allait lui sourire et lui dire bonjour, Caroline prit les devants et embrassa l'original à pleine bouche. Kali éclata de rire et applaudit, rapidement suivie par le reste de la troupe. Harry déclara en riant qu'un tel rassemblement se fêtait, surtout que tous les élèves étaient rentrés dans leurs familles pour un congé de cinq jours. Le présent directeur de Poudlard invita donc tout le monde à entrer dans la grande salle afin de faire la fête et apprendre à se connaître les uns les autres. Kali et Jay observèrent tout ce beau monde entré en riant dans l'école avec le sourire. Resté derrière avec son frère, Kali posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir cette fois? Demanda-t-elle doucement.  
- Je l'espère Kali. Soupira Jay en passant son bras autour de sa taille. Je ne sais vraiment pas, cette fois je ne sais pas du tout. Mais ne t'en fait pas, qu'on s'en sorte ou pas, on empêchera Voldemort et Néro de réussir! Ils ne deviendront jamais maîtres de l'univers! De ça j'en suis certain.  
- Qui vivra verra je suppose? Soupira-t-elle.  
- Ouaip! Répondit Jay en retrouvant sa bonne humeur. Allez viens miss je-fais-des-miracles! On a une fête qui nous attend à l'intérieur!  
- Je te suis! Rigola doucement Kali alors que son frère se précipitait à l'intérieur.

Kali resta derrière un instant, le regard fixé sur l'endroit où Rubis avait rendu l'âme. Elle était inquiète, après tout, Voldemort était plus fort que jamais et il avait un allier malgré tout de taille. Les romuliens étaient particulièrement belliqueux et il ne manquerait plus que Néro forme une alliance avec les Klingons! Kali soupira en secouant la tête. Elle avait toujours pris les choses comme elles venaient et elle devait continuer ainsi. Et pour l'instant, c'est une fête qui s'en venait alors elle retrouva son sourire et rentra dans Poudlard retrouver tout le monde à la grande salle.


End file.
